


A Proper Send-Off

by EvilPanda85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPanda85/pseuds/EvilPanda85
Summary: Emma is an Army Soldier/Mechanic, Regina the owner of a bar. Flirtatious friendship turn into something else. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance. AU/OOC. Starts T, but will end M. Also please read A/N, very important info. #SwanQueen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (VERY IMPORTANT!): This story does no belong to me, it belongs to the awesome SweetestThing, writer from the website literotica. To whom I took the liberty of asking permission to borrow and SwanQueenize her story. To which obviously she agree, and here we are. So please give it a chance, trust me you're gonna love it! Story starts T but will end very M ;)

CHAPTER 1

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going." It was something Emma's father had liked to say from the back of his auto shop when the work had piled up.

Emma had always taken the saying to mean that when things got difficult, the tough people of the world went about working on the solutions. Of course, as she slammed the metal door on the storage locker down, Emma realized that the cliché could be read another way. "The tough get going" could mean the tough folks simply took off when things got difficult.

As Emma turned the key to lock up the storage unit, she realized that for the first time in her life, she was leaning towards that reading, just bailing on her tough times. She'd had tough times before, more than most, Emma assumed.

Her mother had left the family when Emma was only three years old, leaving her to be raised by her father alone. What that had actually meant was growing up in an auto shop in a small town in Maine, raised by her father and around the odd collection of mechanics her father intermittently employed as surrogate uncles. Add in the fact that Emma had known she was gay from an early age, and she had definitely faced her share of adversity.

She'd always persevered. Before Emma was in her teens she'd taken every advantage of her surroundings. She was as talented a mechanic as anyone her father employed and soon he'd actually taken to assigning her work when there was overflow. There was something she found so soothing about the entire process, the way an engine was a simple collection of moving parts that could be diagnosed, repaired and restored. Emma found a power and a confidence in working with her hands that she'd never had in school trying to remember formulae and dates and times. If she was going to grow up surrounded by men who swore and talked sports and girls, Emma was going to blend right into that too. At nineteen, Emma was a match for any of the other grease monkeys when it came to talking football or how to please a woman. Emma even grew to love the bawdy camaraderie that existed within the place.

Then her world fell apart. Emma's father died suddenly of a heart attack. Still reeling from the loss of her father, Emma learned that the business was in bad shape to boot. She'd tried to keep what her father had started going; she was as capable of running the garage as anyone, but the shop was too deep in debt. Emma soon learned that a nineteen-year-old girl who'd barely made it out of high school was not high on any bank's list of preferred customers. All of her efforts to secure the necessary financing failed and, still in her teens, Emma had found herself parentless, unemployed and without much in the way of prospects.

Again, Emma had persevered. On the last night that Emma had gone drinking with the other mechanics her father had employed, one of them had mentioned that the Army was always looking for talented mechanics, especially with a war on. A few months later, Emma found herself at a recruiting office. It wouldn't be easy. Aside from the regular tensions and stresses of active duty life, the military's "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy meant that Emma would have to keep her sexuality a tightly guarded secret. It meant that no matter whom Emma might meet, they'd either have to have a brief fling or conduct themselves in private, risking discharge if she was discovered.

She managed basic training and specialized training with surprising ease. Emma had always been tall and with a few extra pounds but the rigors and challenges of army life soon had her in the best shape of her life. Emma found the physical challenges exhilarating and reveled in meeting them and exceeding them. She ran every day, first for a mile, then two, and now she was at almost five a day. By the end of her first deployment, Emma didn't have an ounce of unwanted fat on her, her arms were toned and powerful, her legs long, lean and strong. She even had a halfway decent six-pack going when she really went at it.

To top it off, Emma found working on Humvees to be as easy as civilian cars, found a vaguely similar sense of camaraderie with the men and women of her unit as she did in the shop-though she did have to artfully deflect more than a few advances-and even bought into the nobler aims of her job. She was serving her country, protecting the land she loved. True, she was well aware of the hypocrisy of protecting freedoms that were, in certain cases, denied to her, but Emma still dedicated herself to it. In her first three years Emma received several promotions and commendations for her almost superhuman work ethic.

Then, on her first stretch of extended leave in years, something wonderful happened. Emma met Ariel, a pretty, slight brunette. Ariel and Emma didn't have much time before Emma would be overseas again, but they made it count. They had an intense, thrilling, wonderful few months together. By the end of it, they were saying their "I love you's" and making plans to live together as soon as possible. Everything Emma owned was left at Ariel's house on her next deployment and they were, in all ways, a couple.

That led to new stresses in Emma's next deployment. Now she did have something to hide and Emma missed home powerfully during the long, hot days and the lonely, cold nights. She and Ariel tried to make it work and were successful for two years. Things were looking up. Not only was Don't Ask, Don't Tell repealed, but Emma was nearing the end of her six-year enlistment. Only one more deployment stood between her and civilian life with her girlfriend. Emma had come back to the states just a week earlier on her two-week leave. It would be the last time she and Ariel would be together before they were together for good. Emma had come home thinking that they would spend the first week in bed, as they usually did, and then would spend the next week planning the rest of their lives together. Emma had even considered buying a ring and proposing, taking a trip to the nearest state where the two of them could have gotten hitched. Emma laughed at that as she walked from the storage facility. She'd come home thinking about wedding bells. She'd come home, instead, to find her life fall apart yet again.

Ariel had told Emma, in no uncertain terms, that she had no interest in waiting another year to be in an actual relationship with someone. Emma had tried to explain her situation, tried to convince Ariel that she loved her and that she was going to be back shortly for their life together but Ariel was having none of it. She'd made up her mind. Worse yet, Ariel had told her there was someone else. Emma didn't hear much past that. Feeling numb, she'd left Ariel's house, checked into the only motel she could afford, and had spent the last few days in a daze, getting her few meager possessions out of Ariel's house and into the storage unit.

As Emma walked the streets of the downtrodden area the storage unit was in, she shook her head at her situation. Again she had nowhere to go. The city was the one Ariel lived in and even then Emma had only grown to know the neighborhood she shared with Ariel. Emma didn't recognize any of the street names of the blue-collar area. Emma felt exactly as she had when her father had died, only this time she was in her late twenties with no prospects and no home. She had four days left before redeployment.

As Emma idly walked through the streets in the direction of her motel, she realized that she needed a drink worse than she'd ever needed a drink before. After a few blocks, Emma found what seemed to be what she was looking for. It wasn't much to look at. A small, grimy, two-story brick building with dark windows and a heavy door. It didn't look like much, but then again Emma wasn't looking for much. The sign above the front door read "The Rabbit Hole" and a smaller neon sign pronounced that they had cold beer. It was enough for Emma. If she was going to spend her last four days alone and miserable, she might as well spend them drunk.

Pulling the door open, Emma was even less impressed with the interior of the establishment than she'd been with the exterior. At least the bar itself was nice; near ten feet of long, dark wood in front of what looked like a pretty varied collection of liquor bottles. The rest of the place did not do as well in Emmah's estimation. Weak looking tables surrounded by varying numbers of chairs, a few beat-up looking booths. The best seats in the place by far seemed to be the sturdy looking stools in front of the bar.

Not that vast seating seemed required. Emma knew that even the busiest of bars would not have been packed in the afternoon on a Tuesday, but The Rabbit Hole seemed especially deserted. There was only one other person in the bar from what Emma could tell. An old, rough-looking man in what Emma guessed to be his mid-fifties sat on one of the bar stools, sipping at a beer bottle and watching the small TV above the bar.

Emma shrugged and took a stool on the opposite end of the bar. She was no snob, she'd been drinking in dives before, and this place seemed especially reflective of her current mood. The idea of being surrounded by young, happy, successful people making a lot of noise made Emma sick to her stomach.

The man in the bar took no notice of her. Emma sat idly for a second, wondering if he was the bartender or just a patron, before the small door at the back of the bar opened. Walking out of it was what Emma assumed to be a woman with what looked to be nice legs. Emma had to guess as the person was carrying several stacked boxes of beer, obscuring her completely from the waist up. Confident that service was forthcoming, Emma turned her attention upwards to the TV. Some sort of trivia show was on. Emma idly watched as she waited to be served.

"What'll you have?"

Emma looked up, intent on ordering a shot and a beer, and was immediately sent reeling. Standing in front of her was the most jaw-droppingly beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She was of average higth, Emma guessed her to be almost five foot six, with a thick, luxurious tumbling of silke hair. Emma wasn't much for colours but she'd have gone with a deep reddish-brown to describe it. More than that, there were wide, deep chocolate brwon eyes, a cute button of a nose and thick, full, bright red lips. Her face had a nice tan and smooth look and made her look to sophisticated to be in a bar, let alone working in one.

And as beautiful a face as it was, and it was a beautiful face, it paled in comparison to the body beneath it. The bartender was wearing a silk black buttom-up shirt, with to undone bottom on the top, giving a glimpse to what looked to be two of the largest breasts Emma had ever seen. They sat high on her chest, almost ballooning outward from her frame. Despite their size and heft, they didn't seem out of place on her. Skinny was not an appropriate word to describe the rest of the girl. Her stomach was flat but soft looking and a narrow waist flared out into hips that brought to mind the curved highways of her home state. The pencil skirt hugging them struck Emma as the luckiest garment in the world. Smooth, shapely legs completed the package, trailing down behind the bar to a pair of killer fuck-me heels.

Emma barely had a frame of reference for how good the girl looked. There was nothing fake or plastic about her like a porn star and she knew the girl wasn't a size zero like most of the supermodels some guys preferred. None of those models had curves like her anyway. Emma stared in amazement for a second before she caught her composure.

"Shot and a beer," Emma eventually managed to squeak out.

The woman smiled at her, nodded and turned around to face the bar. As she did, Emma got a glimpse of a backside that, if anything put the front to shame. Full and round, curved and toned, Emma again had to marvel at just how well put together she was.

Emma could feel a strange level of desire build within her. Even if she hadn't gone without sex for a year she'd have felt the heat just from being in this woman's presence. Emma wasn't much for flowers and hearts. When she looked at this girl, she didn't want to date her or get to know her better; she wanted to fuck her. Emma wanted to grab her, bend her over the bar and fuck her nonstop until she dropped from exhaustion. Emma wasn't averse to her own pleasure, but she took a special interest in bringing her lovers to orgasm. There was something about the look, the feel, the taste of a woman as she quivered and screamed with pleasure that drove Emma sexually crazy. Whenever she saw a woman she found sexually attractive, Emma immediately would begin fantasizing about how they looked in the throes of climax. Emma had never wanted to see a girl cum more than the girl behind the bar.

"Here you go," the bartender said as she returned with the drinks, flashing Emma a sweet smile. "Want me to start a tab?"

Emma nodded, still dumbstruck. The mystery woman again turned from Emma and walked to her other patron.

"How're things, Leroy? Need a fresh one?"

"Still working on it," the older man replied. "How're things with Daniel or Robin or whoever it is you're dating these days?"

The pretty bartender frowned. "Over. And I'm the better for it."

"True." He nodded sagely. "He didn't seem up to the task,"

"Ugh, I need a man," she said in exasperation. "I mean, look at me." The bartender stepped back from the bar, waving her hand over her torso. "How is it that none of the guys I date are able to take this on?"

Emma grimaced a little. The woman was straight. Of course she was. Emma's troubles returned to her in full and she turned her attention to her drinks, gulping the cool, bitter beer down.

"It's because you date young fellas," the man answered. "Raised on tofu and video games instead of red meat and national service,"

"Mmm, so I need an older man, is what you're telling me?" the bartender said flirtatiously as she leaned towards her patron. "Think Astrid could share you for a night?"

"Kiddo, she'd tear your arms off," Leroy chuckled mournfully.

"Poo." She pouted before turning towards Emma. "How about you? Know any good, available men that you don't want yourself?"

"I legitimately don't." Emma knocked back her shot of whiskey.

"Figures," the bartender moaned. "Such is my lot, I suppose. An instrument such as myself and no Hendrix or Page to make it sing."

Emma smiled weakly as she ordered another round. The rest of the afternoon went much in the same way. Emma drank quickly and copiously as the bartender and her other customer talked and flirted. When the bartender flirted with him, he'd beg off and when he propositioned her she'd giggle and call him a "dirty ol' perv."

It seemed to Emma like a well-practiced routine. Emma was in no mood for it though. She wanted to drink. She wanted to forget Ariel and the Army and her life. As the evening went on, she even managed to do a halfway decent job of it. The bar remained nearly as empty through closing. Emma and Leroy stayed and every now and then another person would come in for a drink or two.

The night drew to a close and Emma got up, her head spinning slightly. She'd been drinking solidly for hours and she'd come very close to forgetting every relevant detail of her life.

The bartender noticed Emma's movements and walked towards her. "Done for the night?"

Emma nodded. She was drunk, but she knew that anything she said would have made her sound ridiculous. Even knowing the girl was straight and man-crazy didn't make Emma any less self-conscious about looking stupid in front of her. Emma just reached behind her for her wallet as the bartender put a bill in front of her.

Emma grasped the small piece of paper and flipped it up and immediately saw there'd been a mistake. She'd only been charged five dollars for what Emma guessed to be at least a dozen beers and just as many shots.

"You undercharged me," Emma blurted, trying to keep her composure.

"No I didn't," the bartender said confidently as she wiped down another spot of the bar.

"But I was drinking all night," Emma drunkenly protested,

"And that right there is the military price for doing so in The Rabbit Hole," the brunette said with a wink and a smirk as she turned her head back to Emma.

Emma shook her head. She hadn't mentioned what she did all day or to anyone. She wasn't wearing a buzz cut or any military paraphernalia either, her sandy blonde hair was just tied behind her in a tight ponytail and she was in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can pay my bar tab," Emma kept protesting,

The beautiful woman shrugged. "It's bar policy, nothing I can do. Especially not this time of year."

Emma had to struggle to figure out what the last part of the sentence meant for a second before remembering that Veterans Day was a few days away. It actually fell on the day Emma was shipping out. Emma had remembered thinking that it would be apropos that her last night with Ariel would have fallen on the holiday.

The thought brought Emma back to her problems for a second and she glumly nodded, reluctantly accepting the bar's patriotic policy.

Steeling herself, Emma straightened herself up and allowed the dark haired bartender to catch her eye once more. She'd stolen glances all through the day but this time she took a long, lingering stare as the woman went about the business of running the bar.

Emma didn't know if she was trying to make sure the woman was real or was just storing up a mental image for a masturbatory session or some mixture of the two. Either way, the two women's eyes caught. Emma nervously turned her head as she was caught, the bartender just smiled to herself.

"Well, I'm off," Emma said nervously, realizing the ridiculousness of announcing her departure to a bar of strangers.

"Have enough for a cab?" the bartender asked.

Emma nodded.

"And you're definitely not driving?" she inquired sternly

Emma shook her head. The bartender looked her over for a second with a probing eye, as if she could tell if Emma was lying just by giving her the once over. Apparently satisfied, the bartender gave her a smile and a wink. "Alright then, have a good one."

The next morning, Emma found herself in the same spot at the same time. Her hangover had worn off and her desire to drink away her day had returned powerfully. When she woke, she'd briefly considered doing what she could to find a gay bar, maybe try to pick a woman up, but the truth was that even if Emma were the type to hit the gay bar scene, the possibility of running into Ariel made her want to throw up. So she'd caught another cab to The Rabbit Hole early in the afternoon. Emma didn't know if the same bartender would be there but she figured it was a win-win situation for her regardless. If it was a new bartender, Emma could sit in the quiet bar and drink. If it was the same girl, Emma could spend another day admiring the most sexually appealing example of the female form she'd ever laid eyes on. Pulling open the door, Emma was pretty sure which of the two options she'd prefer.

To her pleasure, nothing seemed to have changed from the day before. The same older gentleman was on his stool at one end of the bar, the same trivia show was on the TV he was watching and, sitting on the bar with her back towards the door, was a girl that Emma could instantly recognize as the same one who'd served her the day before. It was just that spectacular an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

A tilted head and a smile from the object of her lustful stares greeted Emma's entrance.

"Well, goodness me, Leroy, I now have two regulars," she said with some surprise. "I'll finally be able to buy that Cadillac."

"Yeah, well, I discovered this place before it was cool," Leroy said cynically, his eyes not leaving the television.

"You're right," she said as her eyes went wide. "I don't know if I can take the hustle and bustle of being such a trendy hotspot."

"Money will change you," Leroy agreed.

"God, it would," she said dreamily, as if imagining her riches.

Emma smiled. For a brief moment in her fitful sleep, she thought she might have imagined the place, might have imagined both the woman and the bar. As Emma walked towards the bar she was glad to see that she was wrong. The woman was even more beautiful than she remembered. Now her hair was tight in a messy ponytail with a few hair loose on the sides and her gorgeous chest hidden behind a tight green cardigan. Now Emma felt like a dirty old perv as she looked at the woman with the same lust. She confidently walked to the bar and took the same seat she had the day before.

"Shot and a beer," she ordered.

To her surprise, though, the bartender shook her head. "Nope, can't do it," she said. "You get one day to anonymously drink away your sorrows, but if you're going to spend all of Tuesday and Wednesday drinking here then we're going to talk and figure out why."

"I don't really want to bore you with my problems," Emma said. It was true. She appreciated the offer, even if the sympathetic ear of the bartender struck her as a tad cliché, but she was not a sharer at the best of times. Emma had grown up and been taught to tough out her problems, deal with them herself.

"Yeah, well, tough," the bartender said, pointing to a sign on the bar proclaiming the establishment's right to refuse service. "At the very least you're going to tell me your name and what your story is."

Emma nodded. She could do that.

"Emma Swan then," Emma said, extending her hand.

"Regina Mills," the bartender said, gripping the extended hand. Her grip was firm but soft and Emma shook it with a smile.

"Regina, huh?" Emma chuckled

"Yeah, yeah, I was named after my dearly departed grandmother" she said, clearly used to having to explain her slightly old-fashioned name

"I like it," Emma said honestly. "It kind of fits."

"How so?"

"Well, you have kind of a fifties pin-up girl look, you know? Lola Flores, Diosa Costello, that sort of thing," Emma said with admiration, looking again at a body that seemed to defy description as well as gravity. Still, as she'd idly thought of Regina as she'd drifted off to her drunken sleep the night before, a pin-up model from that era struck her as the best comparison.

"Is that good?" Regina asked as she set a beer down in front of Emma,

"Oh yeah," Emma exclaimed with, she thought, perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. Regina smiled and turned to Leroy with a broad grin.

"See, told you," Regina said, leaning forward to playfully swat at the older man's arm with her bar towel. He reached back into his wallet and pulled out a crinkled five-dollar bill.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Leroy said wearily.

Emma looked at the exchange with a little confusion. A look that Regina caught.

"We bet as to whether or not you were gay."

Emma was a little taken back. She wasn't sure she liked being the subject of that bet. She wasn't used to her sexuality being a matter of public discussion and it made her feel a brief flash of panic. She had to remind herself that she no longer had professional reasons to worry anymore about anyone knowing she was gay and she had no other concerns about being outed.

"Congratulations," Emma said, tilting her beer towards the victorious Regina.

"Eh, I sort of cheated," Regina shrugged, tucking the five dollars into the front pocket of her jeans. "I was on the receiving end of your stares all day yesterday,"

Emma could feel herself blush a little. She'd tried to be discreet and was disturbed to learn she'd failed so completely.

"Sorry, I just-"

Regina shook her head. "Don't apologize, I'm hot, " she said with absolute confidence in her words. "People stare at me all the time,"

Emma had to smile. Both at the exchange and at the confidence on display. She knew that many people considered her attractive. She'd certainly turned down enough fellow soldiers over the years to know she could turn a head if she needed it. Not in a million years, however, would Emma have stated her own hotness the way Regina just had. Coming from a woman as gorgeous as Regina, though, it didn't strike Emma as conceit or arrogance, just a simple statement of fact.

"Hey Regina," Leroy broke in, "any chance you could lend me five bucks? I need to pay for my drinks."

Regina nodded and produced the same five-dollar bill from her pocket, sliding it across the bar to Leroy.

Emma laughed. She didn't know why but just being in this bar seemed to put her in a better mood. Even if Regina wasn't in her future, Emma still liked the interplay between Regina and Leroy and especially liked having permission to look at Regina. Emma found herself thankful she'd found the place. Looking around the bar, Emma had to admit that her initial impressions of the place might have been a bit unfair. True, some of the fixtures and furniture looked old and worn but it looked authentic, worn-in. It looked like the place that had seen many a good time over the years.

"So, Miss Swan," Regina said, "What's your story? The abridged version, if you like."

"Like I said-"

"Like I said," Regina interjected, "We're going to get to know each other if you're going to be a regular. You can leave out the drinking parts, I just need backstory,"

Emma thought it over. She could manage revealing something. She tried to give the Cliff's Notes of her life.

"Well, I'm twenty-six. Grew up in Storybrooke, Maine. Mom left when I was three. Dad raised me in his auto-body shop. Died when I was nineteen. Joined the Army as a mechanic. Served for five years. Have a sixth to go. Found a bar with a nosy bartender."

"Fair enough."

"How about you?" Emma asked

Regina shook her head."Wasn't part of the deal."

"Fair's fair," Emma insisted, putting her empty beer bottle down on the bar. Regina nodded and grabbed another from the fridge.

"Uh, raised here. I'm thirty-two. Pretty normal I guess. Went to art school. Realized photography was not the get-rich quick guarantee I'd always assumed it to be. My Uncle Graham died and left me his bar," Regina recounted.

"To Graham," Leory interjected, raising his whiskey to a small framed picture behind the bar. It was of an older, heavy-set man with a small girl that Emma recognized as a younger version of her bartender. "He knew more about baseball and was a faster pourer than his wastrel of a niece."

Regina reached back for a bottle of the stuff and took a swig herself. "Yeah, but I'm better scenery." Regina winced at the straight shot of whiskey, even as she nodded her agreement with Leroy. She turned back to Emma to continue, "So anyways I decided to go with struggling small business owner over starving artist which means technically you found a bar with a nosy owner, not a nosy bartender,"

Emma nodded. There were things about the story that didn't entirely add up to her though.

"Wait, if you own the place, then what was the deal yesterday? About the bar policy and you not being able to change it?" Emma questioned sharply, proud of herself for catching Regina in a lie.

"God's honest truth, I'm afraid. It was in the will, most I can charge anyone in or retired from the service is five bucks" Regina said plainly, continuing to wipe the bar down. "Graham served most of his life before he opened this place. His policy."

"Oh," Emma said

"I'm not inclined to change the policy, being a grateful patriot and all that," Regina said genuinely. "I mean, if not for your sacrifices and the sacrifices of those before you I wouldn't have all this."

Emma tried to figure out if that were sarcasm at the state of the bar or genuine sentiment. She gave up without coming to a decision.

Regina continued "Besides, even if I were inclined to do so, Leroy here served with Graham and would totally rat me out to the lawyers if I thought of changing things."

Leroy nodded his agreement. "Too right I would."

"So, wait," Emma said. "Me and Leroy are the only ones here. And we're both vets. And the most you can charge either of us for drinking all day is five dollars?"

"Like I said," Regina shrugged, "It's a struggling business,"

"And you get by, in this economy?"

"Eh, it's not all bad. My uncle owned the building outright which includes the apartment upstairs so, you know, no rent either way there," Regina explained. "And every now and then someone gets drunk and buys one of the photos."

Regina motioned to the bar and Emma followed. Emma hadn't noticed them before but rather than the typical photos of sports teams or bar patrons most places had, The Rabbit Hole's had black picture frames, filled with images that even Emma, who cared little for art, found striking. There were various buildings and images of the waterfront, even one of Leroy, beer in hand. Emma had thought of him as just an old drunk but looking at the photo, she saw another side. The photo made him look wise and gregarious and someone who fit perfectly into his surroundings. She had to admire the skill, even if she didn't know how to describe it.

"Oops," Leroy said, having turned slightly towards Emma and then back to Regina. "She's looking at the photos,"

"I am." Emma nodded. "They're awesome."

"Plus," Regina said, changing the subject, "I totally flirt with all of the beer and booze distributors for a discount."

"I'd give you one," Emma had to admit as she took a sip of her beer.

The banter continued for a while. Emma found herself relaxing even more, enjoying herself immensely.

Regina, for her part, seemed to welcome a change of pace from her constant interaction with Leroy. Emma was plain spoken and smart and Regina warmed to her quickly. The three of them equipped for a few minutes before they were interrupted as Leroy stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Remember, it's accuracy, not speed," Regina called after him as he disappeared behind the bar. She turned to walk to Emma at the end of the bar, propping herself up on her hands and lifting herself up to sit next to where Emma's beer was. It was the closest Regina had been to Emma and she was again reminded of just how attracted she was to the busty woman. Emma inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure how, but even in this place Regina had the unmistakable smell of apple and something else.

"So let me ask you," Regina said, her voice dropping a bit, "how did you know you were gay?"

Emma looked up at her, surprised slightly by the boldness of the question for a moment before realizing it fit perfectly with what she knew of Regina so far. Regina did not strike her as being cautious and conservative and had a tendency to speak her mind. If Regina wanted to know how Emma had known she was gay, Emma realized decorum or a lack of familiarity would have held her back. Emma thought about it for a second before responding somewhat defensively.

"I don't know," Emma said with a sip of her beer. "How did you know you were straight?"

Regina was taken back. She hadn't expected that response and had to think about it for a second.

"Not sure. Just instinct, I suppose," Regina shrugged

"There you go." Emma tipped her beer in Regina's direction. She couldn't have summed it up better.

"Well, okay, sure," Regina conceded the logic. "But at least you had to have had something where you realized you were outside the norm."

Emma thought about it. She was a little surprised by the intimacy of the conversation, but there was something about Regina that just brought it out of her.

"Best I can do, I guess, is years back, when I was just starting to work in my dad's shop and some of the other guys brought in a girly calendar. Hung it up, you know?" Emma said, remembering something from years back, "My dad saw it and said to the guys, you know, 'not around Emma' and all that and I was like 'doesn't everyone like looking at pictures of girls?'"

Regina laughed. Emma joined her.

"But that's, you know, not really it though" Regina continued, "I mean, I can appreciate the female form and I can look at a girl and say, 'Wow, hottie.'"

Emma wanted to point out the differences between admiration for the form and being turned on by it, but caught herself. She saw an opportunity to do some of her own digging.

"And you've never been curious?" Emma asked slyly.

Regina gave a non-committal shrug. "Curious about being with another woman?" Regina inquired.

"Yup," Emma said, trying to hide her interest. She very much wanted to hear Regina admit to an interest. A burning one. One she'd always had and wanted to act on, maybe in art college, but had never gotten the chance and could maybe Emma help her realize it?

Emma smiled to herself as she let herself get a little carried away with her imagination. Regina, however, looked fairly disinterested although contemplative.

"I mean, maybe? But I'm curious about lots of things," Regina said matter-of-factly. "What's it like to shoot heroin or eat ostrich or go for a walk for a walk in space. So, yeah, what's it like to bang a chick? You could say I'm curious about that. Not to the point of I gots to have it though."

"Fair enough," Emma admitted, her hopes mildly dashed

"Besides," Regina said, hopping down from the bar and giving Emma a terrific view of her bouncing chest. "Lesbian sex always strikes me as so random,"

"How's that?" Emma asked, not sure if she should feel insulted or not.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it's super," Regina said quickly. "But like with a guy it's pretty straight-forward. We fool around, maybe I go down on him, maybe he goes down on me but sex is pretty clearly the tab-A into slot-B act. With chicks, sex is going to vary, right? Like maybe it's that you two go down on each other or 69 or it's just fingers or toys. But sex can mean anything and it seems like it would take a while to get on the same page."

"Sounds like you've thought about it a lot," Emma teased. "But that's the fun of it. It can be anything. You and your partner can work out what you like with each other and develop your routine together and eventually you find what works for the both of you."

"And that, right there," Regina said, "is one of the biggest reasons I stick to the menfolk. Because this here,"Regina's hands waived over her body, "is a relationship-drama free zone. I do not get attached and I do not find things out eventually. This machine hits and quits."

"That would make guys the safer bet, I guess," Emma, drawing back on her own experiences, had to concede that no-strings attached sex would be easier to find, especially for a gorgeous woman like Regina, among guys.

The day passed with the two women talking extensively about whatever happened to cross their minds. Emma grew very impressed with Regina's wit, self-confidence and openness. The conversation occasionally veered into the realm of flirtatiousness but the two kept it light and fun. Emma had to admit that she was losing track of her troubles. In just two quick days, Emma had gone from feeling completely alone to feeling like, at the very least, she had a regular bar and a good friend.

Again Emma stayed at The Rabbit Hole the entire day and, when she made her exit, promised to return the next day. Emma knew, as she took one last look at the woman behind the bar, that she'd be there on both of her last days of leave.

Disclaimer on Chapter 1.

A/N: Ok peeps after this chapter things are gonna get smutty! So enjoy the read.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, seriously, Daddy?" Regina asked.

As expected, Emma had returned the next day to the pub and had immediately gotten back into her normal rhythm with Regina. Emma drank and the two of them traded stories and jokes. For the first time, Leroy was not occupying a seat at the other end of the bar and the two women were the establishment's sole occupants. Because of this, their conversation had turned far more personal. They had been trading stories of particularly memorable sexual encounters when Emma had started one of her own, one designed to highlight how incredible sex could be with another woman. Emma had not yet given up on the idea of bedding Regina and wanted to tell a story to put her on the spot.

"Yeah, a few times." Emma shrugged. "Get a girl hot enough, fuck her well enough, sometimes she calls you daddy."

"Huh, weird," Regina said as she threw her bar towel over her shoulder.

"You've never heard of a girl saying that during sex?" Emma asked. She knew it wasn't the most common thing in the world but she knew it shouldn't have shocked anyone as seemingly open as Regina.

"No, I've heard of it before," Regina said, "I've just never heard of a woman calling another woman it. Doesn't that, I don't know, contravene the lesbian/feminist bible? Attach masculine terminology to a feminist act?"

"Reclaimed as gender-neutral I suppose," Emma said, sipping her beer with a sly smile. If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn she saw a twinkle in Regina's deep chocolate-brown eyes as the topic was discussed,

"It's a powerful thing," Emma continued. "An acknowledgement of submission or, I don't know, just how completely a strong woman can rock your world,"

"And you like that, do you?" Regina asked turning towards the beer fridge,. "I don't seek it out or anything," Emma said, finishing her beer. "But, hey, I can fuck as well as any guy. I certainly don't mind the admission of just how solidly I rang a girl's bell,"

"Ah, so that's it," Regina said, putting the beer down in front of Emma.

Emma looked at her quizzically as Regina leaned in towards her. She was close enough for Emma to smell again, that same heady rush of apples and what Emma had placed as cinnamon. Regina was close enough for Emma to reach out, grab and kiss. Emma had to fight the urge with everything she had.

"You picture picking up some straight girl," Regina's eyes narrowed as she continued, her voice softening to a breathy purr, "seducing her to your wicked ways with your lesbian wiles, then, in the throes of her unbelievable ecstasy she calls you daddy."

Emma had to hold back a lump in her throat and grip her beer tightly. The voluptuous, stacked barmaid's seductive tone and look was easily the sexiest thing that Emma had ever seen. When Regina had practically moaned the word 'daddy' Emma had worried she'd completely lose control.

"Acknowledging that you've fucked her better than any man ever has or even could," Regina finished, her face almost looking as if it were in the throes of the very ecstasy she was describing.

"Something like that," Emma managed to get out. Regina's large, soft lips were just inches from her face now. Emma wanted to bite them, to suck one into her mouth as she wrestled the girl to the floor and give Regina some first hand knowledge of the subject. As she was lost in the fantasy, however, Regina leaned back from where she'd been leaning over the bar, her look and tone reverting to usual.

"Nah, I just don't buy it." Regina shook her head definitively. "I mean, it strikes me as something a little hot to say if you're trying to get a guy to knock you up maybe, but not a chick."

Emma had to catch her breath. She caught a wink from Regina and had to collect herself. Emma had told the story intending to get Regina to contemplate how great sex with Emma could be and, as she typically did, Regina had completely turned the tables on her.

Regina caught the look on Emma's face and laughed. "Miss Swan, I gotta say," Regina chuckled, "it's been a blast having you around,"

"Yeah, a blast." Emma nodded, still feeling a slickness between her legs and heat in her chest.

"How long you in town for?" Regina asked, turning away from Emma. Regina's question brought Emma slightly out of her running mind and back into the present. To her surprise, Emma found that the answer made her quite distressed. When the week started, Emma had wanted it to end as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be in Ariel's city or living in a cheap motel. She wasn't exactly looking forward to another deployment, but at the very least she would be back among her fellow soldiers and in the closest thing she had that passed for a home.

Now, looking at the intoxicating sight of Regina's backside as she bent over to clean another part of the bar, Emma realized she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be back stateside and she wanted to hang out with Regina all day.

"Just today and tomorrow," Emma said glumly,

"But tomorrow's Veterans Day," Regina noted. "They're shipping you out on the 12th?"

"World keeps spinning on." Emma shrugged,

"That blows," Regina said, looking down at the bar. "But you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Emma nodded, thinking that for a second she saw Regina smile at the news.

Emma sat on what had become her usual stool, sipping her beer slowly. She'd looked forward to her last day in The Rabbit Hole, looked forward to one last day of bantering with Regina, but it hadn't gone quite according to Emma's hopes. True, her hopes had involved walking into the bar to find it empty except for Regina, wearing nothing but high heels and a smile, and so her hopes weren't terribly realistic to begin with, but it hadn't even been the usual pleasantness.

The Rabbit Hole was, for the first time in Emma's brief patronage, full of clients. Not many, a few small groups that probably still only totaled a dozen or so, but it meant that rather than the usual routine of Regina spending her day talking to her, Emma watched as Regina skipped around the bar, delivering drinks. Emma had gotten smiles when she ordered her drinks, but barely a word in as Regina darted around her bar.

Worse still, although Emma knew she was being foolish, Emma saw that Regina's flirtations with her had simply been part of what Regina did with everyone. Just about every male patron that was in the place said something mildly off-colour to Regina who, with the same sass and charm, returned it in kind. Emma, in the moments she let herself dream, thought that Regina's flirtatiousness had perhaps been a sign of her intrigue and attraction. Now, Emma saw, Regina was just a flirt. She didn't think any less of Regina for it, but it was a kick in the teeth.

So it was that Emma sat on her stool, watching the minutes tick down on the clock over the bar. All of her bad feelings from earlier in the week came back with a vengeance, racing through her head and practically punching her in the chest. The grind of another deployment, the idea of Ariel with someone else, the realization that she had nothing to come back to, Emma felt overwhelmed by the negative feelings. She would have drowned herself in booze if it weren't for the growing knot in her stomach that made slow sips of beer all she could manage.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma looked up to see Regina slumped in front of her. She'd been so lost in her self-pity that she found herself not even realizing that Regina was in front of her. She smiled weakly even as she felt her heart skip a beat. Regina was wearing a tight black shirt, a short, tight tartan skirt and had her hair pinned above her head. Her brown eyes were only slightly hidden behind thin, black glasses. It was the sexiest Emma had seen her look yet and her troubles were instantly forgotten.

"Quarter then," Regina said, "but that's as high as I go,"

"I'm holding out for a dollar," Emma replied,

"Please," Regina rolled her eyes as she began wiping the bar down, "like I can't tell what your pervy thoughts are anyway."

Emma just raised her eyebrows a little as she took a sip of her beer. Earlier in the week Emma would have blushed or felt embarrassed, but now she just acknowledged the truth. Regina seemed to be of the belief that everyone wanted to fuck her and Emma wasn't going to feel self-conscious about being part of that consensus.

"Busy day," Emma said, changing the subject,

"I know," Regina nodded, "but it was just some guys from the post office. What better way to pay tribute to the service of people like you then by spending their federal holiday drinking away the afternoon?"

It was then that Emma noticed the past tense Regina had used. A quick look around the once-busy bar told Emma that the place was empty again. Even Leroy seemed to have left or taken a trip to the bathroom. It explained, Emma thought pessimistically, Regina's renewed interest.

"It works for me," Emma said. She smiled though. Regina may have said the veteran's drinking policy was something that her uncle had passed down and that she couldn't back out of, but Emma could see that Regina genuinely believed in the spirit of the day.

Emma herself was a little more ambiguous. She didn't much go in for the way people would try to put the entire military up for sainthood. She'd been in the Army long enough to see the good and the bad of both the institution and the people. To her, it was a job. True, it was a difficult job that had cost her a lot, but she still squirmed at the idea of being called a hero.

"Please, you've had maybe two beers," Regina said, recalling correctly. "Something's troubling you,"

Emma just shrugged, taking another sip,

"And I think I've reached my limit of letting you drink in here without getting to the bottom of it," Regina said. There was firmness in her voice that Emma hadn't really heard before. Still, Emma was not much for spilling her troubles, even now. "You've been drinking here all week."

"I just like the scenery," Emma said, trying to eye Regina hungrily. She hoped a diversion into a naked come-on would change the subject.

"Oh please," Regina said, not dissuaded for a moment."You didn't come in here looking for a fuck. There are gay bars for that. You came in here on a Tuesday morning looking to get hammered. And that's fine enough for an old retired goat like Leroy, but you're young, attractive and a day away from being shipped out. So there's a reason behind it,"

"Maybe," Emma said, "but I don't see how crying about it is going to help,"

"Ugh, you're such a guy." Regina rolled her eyes. "Talking things over with girlfriends can help, you know?"

"Girlfriend?" Emma raised her eyes with a joking smile,

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Regina said. "You never know what problems I can help with. And I refuse to let you leave here feeling like you do."

"Well, let's see," Emma said, to her surprise. She began feeling all of the emotions she'd been suppressing all week bubble up to the surface. She felt as though she needed to get them out before she began to actually cry, when she started talking, she felt the words just spill out of her in a rush.

"I've had to live the last five years of my life terrified that someone would find out I'm gay or else I'd be discharged and not able to do the one thing I've ever been good at. Then, that bullshit ends and I get to come home and spend two carefree weeks in the arms of my girlfriend who I can finally be open with and it turns out she dumped me and was probably cheating on me. I ended up spending most of my leave moving my stuff out of her place.

"I'm about to go overseas for twelve months more. Which means another year of hard work and getting hassled by any douchebag with a hard-on. When that ends, I now have nothing much in the way of money, a job or a home to come back to.

Emma paused to take a sip of her beer.

"And to top it all off, I haven't had sex in a year. An actual, solid year," Emma said as a capper.

Her words hung in the air for a brief second before Regina broke the silence.

"Shit," Regina said in sympathy, "that sucks,"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Emma nodded

The words held in the air for a second. Emma saw Regina look to the picture above the bar. The one of her and her uncle and then saw a brief smile flash on her face.

"That's not right." Regina said defiantly. "Not for you and especially not today,"

Emma shrugged. She knew a lot of other vets had it worse than she did, even on today and she was already regretting her bout of self-pity.

"But there's nothing there we can't fix."

"Oh?" Emma said with disbelief. "How are you going to fix all of that?"

"Because I'm Superwoman, bitch," Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "We can't do anything about the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" bullshit but, and while that was an embarrassment that must have sucked in a way I don't know, at least that's over, right?"

"I guess." Emma nodded

"And there's not much to do about your bitch of an ex, but we all have shitty exes, right? And we get over them?"

"True," Emma had to admit this. Just being around Regina, someone else Emma had wanted to fuck, had eased a lot of the heartbreak from Ariel.

"Now I can't give you money because that would mean breaking my lucrative trust fund," Regina said sarcastically. "And I can't really give you a place to live because it's a one bedroom apartment upstairs, but you're welcome to couch surf there when you get back until you find a job."

Emma smiled at the offer. Not the logistics of it, Emma didn't really see how it would work, but she appreciated the sentiment of it at least.

"And yeah, the economy sucks and stuff, but I know a few people around who might need a good hand and you're smart and capable so we'll get you on your feet," Regina continued. Now she really did sound confident.

"Fair enough." Emma nodded. As far as pep talks went, it wasn't a bad one. She did like the idea of coming back and hanging out with Regina.

"Which leads us back to your deployment and the sex thing," Regina said. "And I can solve that."

Emma felt her heart skip another beat. She didn't know exactly what Regina was offering here or if it were more flirting and Emma had been drawn in before, so she did her best to play it cool.

"Oh yeah? You know any gay girls on call?" Emma said, doing her best to look nonchalant.

"No," Regina said, leaning in towards her, "but we are going to fuck. Twice."

Emma looked into those deep brown eyes and tried to catch the lump in her throat. For a second Emma thought she'd imagined it but the look on Regina's face told her otherwise. Regina had said it with conviction and seemed entirely serious. Still, it was a confusing offer.

"Twice?" Emma asked, unsure of the meaning, not that it sounded bad to her.

"Yes, once tonight and then once again when you get back." Regina said. Her voice was determined and only slightly, Emma thought, quivering with nerves.

"But you're straight," Emma said, still not believing the offer being made.

"Yeah, well, I am, let's make no mistake about that," Regina said firmly. "That's why only twice. Once tonight and once when you get back. To give you a proper send-off and give you something worthwhile to come home to."

Emma chuckled. It was a sweet offer and, looking at the way Regina was breathing heavily, Emma again felt a swell of sexual desire well up in her. This is what she'd wanted so bad since she'd first laid eyes on Regina and now it was being offered up to her. Still, Emma felt the need to continue to question the offer of sex with a gorgeous, voluptuous woman like it was a used car.

"So, a pity fuck?" Emma said, trying to not sound overly keen on the idea. She knew she could go into a gay bar and find a hot young thing and fuck her into whatever state she wanted. She didn't like the idea of being a charity case.

Regina shook her head. "I'm thinking of it as a patriotic duty fuck," she said, keeping her eyes locked on. "It's not right that you go over and sacrifice so much and have so little to show for it. I can't fix all your problems, but I'm more than willing to indulge my moderate curiosity to solve this one."

Emma laughed, and tried to look away, but found herself trapped by Regina's eyes. "So what, we go upstairs and have a quick, awkward roll in the hay?" Emma asked.

Regina caught her eyes with a look of smoldering, fierce intensity as she leaned towards her. "I don't fuck half-way," she said, her voice again dropping to its low, sultry whisper. "If I'm only going to have lesbian sex twice in my life, it's going to be back-scratching, screaming, make-it-so-you-can't-feel-your-legs-for-a-week lesbian sex."

Emma let the words hang there for a second. There were no longer concerns on her part about the offer. She was only mildly concerned about whether or not she'd be able to stand without leaving a wet mark on the barstool.

"Look at me," Regina said, taking a step backwards and letting Emma's eyes again trail over the mind-blowing curves that Regina had on terrific display. "Now unless I'm wrong, you've been looking at me all week like you wanted to tear my clothes off and fuck me until I screamed,"

"Maybe," Emma shrugged, hoping to appear non-committal.

"Right," Regina said with a knowing smirk, "so now that I'm saying you can, are you going to? Or are you actually going to sit there and spend some more time worrying whether or not we'd be doing it for the right reasons?"

Emma had to take one last look at Regina. The thought of even two nights with such a goddess overwhelmed her. But Emma knew it was something she was going to do, even if it did make a future friendship awkward. Emma wanted to kiss and suck at Regina's amazing chest, wanted her strong thighs to wrap around her ears as Emma pleasured her. She wanted to fill both of her hands with Regina's ass as she bounced the brunette to an orgasm on her strap-on. As those thoughts ran through her head Emma took Regina's advice and quickly stopped caring about her reasons.

"I still need to hit the motel," Emma said. "Pack up for tomorrow."

"And I," Regina leaned in again, "will close up the bar and be waiting for you."

Emma nodded, took one last breath of Regina's delicious scent and made her way to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffhanger! But trust me is gonna be worth it! Reviews are highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE SCENE-PART 1: I'm splitting the love scene because is very long.
> 
> A/N: TIME FOR SOME SMUTTY GOODNESS!...ENJOY!

Emma's trip to and from her motel had been made in what seemed to Emma to be an agonizingly long time. Still, it needed to be done. She had clothes to pack and bills to settle and other matters to attend to. In the back of the cab, Emma bit her lip as she looked at the small backpack she had with her. That contained one of the other matters. Emma was not going to let this night pass without fucking Regina in every way that Emma wanted to fuck her. She was going to take her time, give Regina everything she could want in a night with another woman.

The cab ride ended and Emma found herself outside of The Rabbit Hole yet again, her pack over her back and the smaller bag slung over her shoulder. For a second, Emma had to stand outside the place and collect herself.

She could feel the entire year's worth of celibacy burning inside her and felt paralyzed by it a second, as if she needed to remember how it went. That only lasted a second, though, Emma did not lack in sexual confidence. Along with repairing engines, fucking women was what Emma Swan did as well as anyone.

She pulled open the door and saw what nearly made her mouth drop. Regina was sitting on top of the bar, her back arched and her long, smooth legs crossed and resting on one of the bar stools. High heels had replaced her flats and she'd clearly re-done her make-up. On her face was a look that couldn't have been any clearer if there'd been a caption. It was the come hither look to end them all.

"How long have you been sitting like that?" Emma asked, questioning the nature of the too-perfect pose.

"Like twenty, twenty-five minutes," Regina admitted, still looking as seductive as ever.

Emma rushed towards her. Any thoughts of appearing too eager were gone. Emma wanted to fuck Regina more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life and Regina was going to know that soon enough anyway. Emma found herself standing in front of Regina gazing up at her.

"You are so fucking sexy," Emma said as she uncrossed Regina's legs, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"Yeah," Regina said, breathless at being touched intimately by another woman for the first time. "Too bad for you I'm straight,"

Emma leaned up slightly and pulled Regina to her; it was a soft kiss, sweet. Emma didn't want to dive into the sex too quickly, didn't want to go too hard at first. Besides, Regina's lips were ones she wanted to savoir. The kiss was slow and soft, Emma's pale lips finding Regina's soft, supple, ruby mouth as inviting as any pair she'd ever kissed.

Regina leaned into her. She'd meant what she'd said. She was determined to give this encounter her all. She hadn't expected Emma to be as soft and sweet with their first touch. After the way Emma had looked at her all week, she half-expected to already be bent over and right in the middle of it. Emma's gentleness was proving more powerful than she'd expected.

For all her exterior confidence, Regina was in uncharted territory. She'd expected Emma, with her vaguely masculine air and well-built physique to be rough, more like a guy. She'd thought it would make her first kiss with a woman more familiar and less scary and, while there were aspects of familiarity, Emma's kiss was unlike any she'd known-passionate and firm, but soft and pliant. There was no mistaking it for the kiss of a man. The only thing scary was how much she was enjoying it.

Emma began to increase her intensity. She didn't want to rush into anything, but the heat within her, the wetness she could feel, was driving her to kiss harder, to open her mouth and let her tongue explore Regina's mouth. Her hand began running up Regina's smooth leg, resting on the outside of her thigh and underneath her skirt. Her intentions were to remove whatever undergarments Regina was wearing and begin immediately.

To her surprise, however, Regina broke their kiss and even pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, worrying greatly that Regina was experiencing second thoughts.

The pained look on Regina's face told another story. "Well, I don't know how it works for you lesbians and all, but I've been sitting on a bar for half an hour and my ass is getting numb."

"Oh," Emma laughed

"I was actually thinking we could, you know, go upstairs and have the sex in my apartment," Regina said, hopping down from the bar.

"Lead the way," Emma said. She had to restrain herself slightly. She was so caught up in her desire that even Regina's reasonable request struck her as an agonizing delay. Still, she wanted Regina to be comfortable. It was a quick trip through the back of the bar to a narrow staircase and then up a flight of stairs. Emma could feel her heart beating like a jackhammer with every step. Walking up the stairs, with Regina's gorgeous ass right in front of her, built things to an unbearable boiling point and, as soon as Regina had opened the door, Emma was on her again, grabbing her and pulling Regina in for another kiss.

Emma's kisses were firm, deep and probing. Comfortably falling into her role of taking charge during sex, her hands were firmly planted on Regina's backside, pulling her towards her. The curves that Emma had admired the last week were as delightful as hoped. There was flesh to it, firm rounded globes that filled Emma's hands comfortably without sag or flab, just firm, toned flesh that filled out whatever Regina wore admirably.

Getting to finally experience Regina's body, finding out that it felt as good as it had looked, inflamed her, causing her to kiss her lover deeply, with more purpose, and the two of them crashed against one of the walls of the apartment.

Regina was quickly allaying any fears Emma had that their fuck would be passive. Regina's small hands were on Emma's collar, pulling her ravisher in towards her. Despite Emma's more dominant role in the kiss, Regina was giving as good as she was getting, her soft, full lips pressing against Emma's with equal hunger, her tongue just as insistent as it explored another woman's mouth for the first time. If Emma's passionate kiss was one of pent-up hunger and a desire to release as much of her sexual energies as she could, Regina's seemed to be one of pure, ecstatic exploration.

Every time Emma tilted her head or moved her hands on Regina's ass Regina seemed at first to be hesitant to alter her experience whatsoever, so lost in the newness of it and seemingly wanting to leave no stone unturned, but whenever a new position was found, when Emma's lips kissed along the sides of her mouth up to her ear or her hands rested on the back of her firm thighs, Regina found that she was just as enraptured by the feel of another woman in such a novel fashion and soon became just as attached to the readjustment.

It was Regina who began the process of disrobing her lover, her small hands fumbling with the buttons of Emma's dress shirt until it finally fell open. Emma quickly removed her hands from Regina, drawing a light whimper of protest for doing so, to let the shirt fall from her arms before throwing it roughly away and revealing the drab olive green t-shirt beneath. When her hands returned to Regina's body, now drawing a contented moan as Regina felt the strong hands squeezing at her butt again, Emma found that Regina had opened her legs slightly to her.

Emma moved her leg between Regina's thighs, letting Regina wrap her legs around her own. Regina began grinding herself against the firm, muscular leg, feeling the heat between her legs build as she engaged in a make-out move as old as time. She moaned into Emma's mouth as she felt the friction build into a dizzying heat.

Another piece of clothing was shed. This time it was Emma who stripped herself of her t-shirt, revealing her toned body, her small, perky breasts encased in a sports bra. Regina, still grinding, had to admire the soldier's physique.

Regina had said she loved strength in her men and what Regina saw and felt in Emma was strength. Powerful looking biceps, defined abdominals, and hands that Regina realized had a strength that could only come from wrestling with powerful machinery. That Emma's body was still undeniably feminine did not detract from that strength and its effect on Regina in the slightest. The firmness of the kiss, the feeling of the grip on her ass, the powerful leg she was grinding against were all aspects of what Regina enjoyed best about sex. She was with a strong, powerful, protective lover who was intent on using that strength to ravage Regina's subtle, sensitive body. That it was a woman, to Regina's surprise, actually heightened the eroticism of it.

As if her mind was being read, Regina felt herself being lifted off the ground and pressed against the wall by those powerful hands and arms, pressing her firmly in place as Emma's soft lips kissed along her exposed neck and to her shoulder blade. Emma kept Regina in place, still grinding against her and reached a hand up to the thin black material of Regina's shirt, pulling it roughly to the side to expose even more of Regina's shoulder and black bra strap.

As soon as the new skin was exposed, Emma kissed it. Regina's whole body smelled of that same mix of vanilla and jasmine she'd smelled earlier and Emma was delighted by it. There really was nothing, it seemed, of Regina that wasn't purely, exquisitely feminine.

That thought brought another burning desire to Emma's mind. Regina's breasts. Emma had been so enraptured by the feel of Regina's legs and ass that, mind-bogglingly, she'd ignored the breasts that had so captivated her that week. As soon as the realization hit her, Emma immediately flashed back to her first thoughts on them.

I want to bite, suck and squeeze those tits.

Emma reached up and began tugging at Regina's shirt, trying to untuck it from the tight waist of her skirt. This proved difficult, however, as the material seemed stuck unnaturally by some cruel god intent on denying Emma her prize. Emma was a warrior woman, however, and would have gladly slain more than a few such gods for Regina's favours. With equal parts resourcefulness and strength, Emma moved her hands from Regina's waistband back up to the collar she'd stretched. This time, taking it in both hands, Emma tore the shirt, ripping it at the seams with a strength that even surprised herself until the tattered garment fell uselessly around Regina's waist.

"That, ohhh," Regina moaned as the cold air of the apartment rushed to the heated skin of her torso, "that was my favourite shirt"

Emma didn't respond. She simply looked in awe at a second at the deep valley of cleavage she was greeted with and the huge, soft orbs of porcelain skin it lay between. Emma caught sight of a stray drop of sweat running down Regina's chest, between that very valley, and leaned forward to catch it on her tongue, licking upwards and reversing it's path up to her neck. Emma marveled at how even Regina's sweat seemed sweet.

"Oh fuck," Regina moaned. The feeling of Emma's tongue, strong and soft as the rest of her, combined with the increasing speed of her own ministrations against Emma's leg had her near what felt like the edge of a massive orgasm. Regina could barely believe it. Usually it took every trick in her lover's bag to get her to cum. Emma was almost going to get her there with making out and dry-humping.

Emma was on a mission of her own. One bra strap was tugged down, then the other. Then the lacy black garment was pulled down over Regina's arms, the size of the cups becoming even more apparent as Emma pulled it down, seemingly waiting ages for Regina's naked chest to be exposed to her. When it finally was, Emma instantly realized it had been worth the wait.

Emma instantly saw there was nothing fake about them whatsoever. Far too large for anyone's hands, perfectly rounded, teardrop-shaped breasts sat high and firm on Regina's chest. Tan as the rest of her, Regina's areola were the lightest pink and capped by smallish nipples a beautiful slightly darker red. Stiff and hard as could be, they provided perfect summits to the heavy globes. Emma had never seen a pair like them. She had to fight the urge to fall to her knees and worship them.

"Damn," Emma exclaimed. She had to say something. To not have said something, Emma thought, would have been like stepping into the Sistine Chapel, staring up at the ceiling and shrugging her shoulders.

Regina chuckled a little at Emma's expression. "Yeah," Regina smiled that same little confident smile she'd flashed all week, "they're pretty awesome."

Emma looked up and instantly became determined to wipe that little prideful smirk off of her lover's face. She gripped the two breasts in her hands as best as she could. Their size provided too much even for Emma's large hands and some of the warm soft, titflesh spilled over the sides. Emma squeezed what she could, however, and relished the feel of her handfuls. They were, as Emma had hoped, pillow soft, but delightfully surprised Emma by still being firm to the touch, rebounding perfectly into their place on Regina's chest when released. Not that she'd wanted to, Emma had only taken her hand off the beautiful breasts because Regina's moan at her touch had been her loudest to date and Emma had briefly worried that she'd been too rough.

"Too much?" Emma asked, apologetically.

Regina's face, however, told the answer instantly. As much as Regina's admirers may have liked the way that her breasts filled out a sweater or spilled out of a bikini and as much as her boyfriends may have loved the feel of them in their hands or mouths, the person who really appreciated her breasts was Regina herself. They were intensely sensitive to the touch, centred exquisitely at her nipples much in the way her sex spiked at her clitoris. Similar to her preferences elsewhere, Regina greatly enjoyed it when they were treated softly and sensuously but also, in the heat of passion, when they were gripped roughly, sucked hard. Most of her toys were the two-headed kind that left her a hand free to touch her own breasts. That was how she came her hardest.

Emma took that cue. She let her hands fill up with as much of the heavy breasts as she could fit, feeling the nipples press against the top of her palms and cupped them before squeezing. Regina moaned again. Her grinding increased speed again. Emma removed her left hand and replaced it with her mouth. Tenderly, softly, she began kissing the pliant flesh in a circle, from it's top to the underside, letting her tongue trail around in between her kisses. Creating smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, Emma teased the most sensitive part of Regina's chest by drawing closer and closer, leaving hot spots where the kisses had been replaced with the cool air that would strike when Emma's mouth moved onto another spot.

Regina moaned at the heat and gasp at the cold, all the while grinding harder and harder. She'd found a spot where her rolling hips meant she could put pressure against her clit on the ends of every shift of her hips and the electric jolts coming from both her clit and breasts soon had her panting uncontrollably. She could feel her release just around the corner and was desperate to get there.

Regina's moans turned into a near shriek as she felt the first surprising but welcome feel of teeth lightly dragging across her breast. Emma's licks and kisses were replaced with hungry little bites before soothing licks. Then when, finally, Emma took a nipple into her mouth, Regina did shriek. She also spasmed, her long leg kicking out and accidentally knocking over the small table she kept near the door. The bowl full of change and keys crashed to the ground. The noise startled Emma who darted her head to the sight of the carnage for a second.

"Don't worry about it," Regina said breathlessly, gripping her fist in Emma's sandy hair and pulling her lover back to her breasts. "Just keep fucking going."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She began sucking hard on Regina's breast, squeezing the other. Emma rolled the nipple with her tongue, grazed it with her teeth and stuffed it in her mouth as she childishly tried to fit as much of Regina's massive tits into her mouth as would fit.

Regina moaned with every move, marveling at how talented Emma was with her mouth. The thought brought a shiver to her as she thought of Emma's talented mouth being applied elsewhere. It was almost a terrifying thought. If Emma could bring her this much pleasure through her breasts, Regina worried she may be driven entirely mad by getting head.

Emma was seemed possessed. She'd suck one breast for a while as she groped the other before switching. Paying each one the reverence and respect Emma thought the works of art demanded. She could tell Regina was coming close to an orgasm and increased her speed and pressure.

"Pull down your panties," Emma said commandingly during one of her changes between breasts.

Regina nodded as best as she could. It was difficult positionally, but Regina managed to reach up under her skirt and pull her panties down between her knees as Emma repositioned herself. Regina was briefly upset about no longer being able to grind, but her concerns were short lived.

Emma, still sucking and groping, reached her free hand between Regina's legs. There was no teasing, no tantalizingly slow motions, Emma simply found the wet opening to Regina's sex and slid two of her fingers inside. Regina was hot, tight and incredibly wet and the feel alone almost made Emma coo with glee.

"Oh fuck," Regina cried, spreading her legs slightly to allow greater access as Emma's firm fingers spread her open as they plunged inside. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's head.

Regina was never a passive lover, however, and her rolling hips now fucked herself onto Emma's strong fingers. She squeezed herself around the invading digits, heightening the feeling as they began thrusting in and out of her, her copious wetness allowing their rapid plunges and withdrawals.

It didn't take long. Between the grinding, the suckling at her breasts, the new experience of having sex with a woman and now the intense finger fucking, Regina felt her knees buckle almost immediately. When the outstretched thumb of Emma's plunging hand brushed against her clit, Regina felt herself tighten and spasm and then gush around Emma's hand.

"Oh sweet Jesus, oh Christ, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuckity-fuck, FUCK!" Regina shrieked as she came. Her cunt, her clit, her breasts, it seemed to have no origin point, just a total release of bliss. She felt herself contract and quiver and tense as she came and, yet, it was like a massive wave of soothing relief washing over her in electric waves. She kept riding the fingers, her scream descending into little whimpers of gratitude.

Emma for her part was blown away by the pure eroticism of the sight. The beautiful girl she was making love to looked almost angelic when in the throes of what Emma could tell was a pretty epic orgasm. She kept fucking her despite the constrictive grip around her fingers, only releasing when she could feel Regina's body slow before stopping. She kept kissing at Regina's breasts although the bites and intensity were now gone, just soft, sweet kisses on the welcome flesh.

Regina slowly began to feel her senses return to her. It had been an orgasm for the ages. She couldn't remember one quite as intense. She didn't know how to express it or what she now thought about their coupling and, as it tended to when at a loss, her sarcasm won out.

"That. Was. Average" Regina panted, trying her best to sound deadpan.

"Average, huh?" Emma said as she looked up with a crooked eyebrow.

"Sure," Regina nodded, her breath coming back but the wide grin on her face appearing almost against her will. "A solid C performance. C-plus, maybe"

Emma straightened her back and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist again, kissing her neck softly. She chuckled a little at Regina's bravado before giving Regina a suggestive look.

"Now?"

"Now," Regina said, her eyes twinkling and the smile still firmly in place, "I'm going to show you how straight girls fuck."

Emma felt Regina's hands on her stomach, pushing her towards the small couch in the living room. Emma laughed as Regina did so.

"Still straight then?" Emma asked with some mock disbelief. As much as she wanted to believe that her powers would have converted Regina as easily as that, she still respected the ground rules that Regina had set out.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Regina said sternly, albeit with some humour, as she pushed Emma down onto the couch. "This is a two-time thing."

Emma nodded as she landed on the couch. This was her first real time getting to look at Regina in a state of undress from any distance. With her hair a little rustled, her lipstick smeared, and her t-shirt and bra around her waist, Regina looked a little messy but, it was a gorgeous, just-fucked mess.

Regina realized the state of her dress and began dealing with it. She reached behind her and fumbled with her bra, unconsciously thrusting her chest out in the process. Observing it with awe, Emma felt as though she'd happened upon the world's most gorgeous stripper.

"Don't you usually get some music with your strip tease?" Emma kidded as she sank down into the soft seat of the couch.

"Oh shut up," Regina said with some mock annoyance. "I can't believe you wrecked this shirt."

"It got in my way," Emma said with a shrug, showing no remorse for the death she caused. "I'd wreck a hundred shirts just like it to get to those tits."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"God, you really are as bad as any guy,"

Regina disappeared from Emma's view for a second. When she came back she'd removed her heels and was dressed only in her skirt. Emma admired the view of the busty, nearly naked girl before noticing that Regina hadn't reappeared empty-handed. In her hands, being carried gingerly, were a couple of small white devices that Emma didn't immediately recognize.

"You don't need to use any toys, you can just-"

Regina rolled her eyes again. She plugged one of the devices into a small set of speakers and brought the other with her to the couch, pressing a button on it as she straddled Emma's lap. Music filled the room. Soft and sensual R&B with a female voice singing seductively. Emma had joked about music for her striptease, but she had to admit, this was perfect mood music. Regina sat up on Emma's lap and looked at her softly before speaking.

"Now, you're going to be gone for a while," Regina said plainly but sweetly. "And you're going to be serving your country. Keeping people like me safe."

Emma smiled. While she usually begged off congratulatory statements like that, she didn't mind right now. Coming from a topless Regina, she willed herself to believe it.

"And I want you to take a good look at what you're fighting for," Regina continued, gesturing to herself. "And what you have waiting for you when you get back,"

Emma smiled and took another pass at those curves before she looked back up and locked onto those deep brown eyes. If that's what she was fighting for, Emma smiled to herself, Regina was worth a fight.

"And know," Regina said as she leaned in to kiss Emma's lips softly, "that I am very, very grateful for your sacrifice, soldier."

They kissed again. It was softer and more delicate than their previous kissing. Regina's kiss was passionate, but without a hint of roughness other than the occasionally nipping at Emma's bottom lip with her teeth. Her tongue didn't force itself anywhere, but it made it clear that Emma's tongue was what it wanted to feel.

Emma hated to compare it, but Ariel had been entirely passive with her. Regina was imposing her will of slow, sensuous sex on Emma and she found it delightful. She felt Regina's body wrap against hers and Emma gave into the urge to just enjoy every inch of Regina's soft form.

Her hands roamed the length of Regina's body, starting with a gentle caress at the nape of her neck as they kissed before running down the smooth skin of her shoulders, over the sides of her breasts before the narrowing of her waist and then resting a the point where her hourglass hips flared out.. Despite Regina's relatively normal height, Emma felt as though her hand's trip along the winding curves had taken a mile.

Regina was just happy that they had gotten back to some form of contact. Truth was, she was feeling all manners of confusion at what was happening between them. She had gone into this sure that she was straight, sure that this would be the two-time thing that she'd said.

Now, kissing Emma on her couch, Regina was beginning to doubt both of those things. She was no prude and had engaged in similar acts with a handful of boyfriends in the very same spot and manner and, with the exception of the satisfaction an erect cock digging into her thigh and confirming her efforts, Regina couldn't say that her heterosexuality was preventing her from enjoying this just as much as any other romantic encounter she'd ever had.

As she felt Emma's firm hand running along her waist, she was tempted to admit to herself that it was more than that because of the uniqueness of it all. She thought back to the contrast between the masculine and feminine aspects of Emma's body and began to tug at the sports bra covering Emma's chest. When it came off, that conflict was heightened for Regina. Emma's chest was small but perky and well formed. Emma, Regina admitted, had nice boobs. And Regina liked boobs, issues of sexual orientation aside.

Regina leaned forward, mashing their chests together as she pressed her own larger breasts against her lover's. Regina found yet another aspect of lesbian sex that she found novel and exciting.

Still, Regina was still tingling from her orgasm and she was tempted to chalk up her confusion to the afterglow of it. She'd started on the couch trying to do much of what she'd have done with a guy but soon realized that would not work and soon switched her methods. Regina began trying to reciprocate what Emma had done to her against the wall. Kisses along the shoulder, kisses on the breasts and sucking of the nipples and whatever else Regina remembered. Regina was new to it but she was determined that whatever she may have lacked in skill she would not lack in determination to give Emma the kind of send-off she deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok my peeps here is the second part of the love scene and the longest chapter to date!...Hope you like it!

Her efforts were well appreciated. Emma's sexual frustration and complete and total lust for Regina had made it so that Regina probably could have been a total novice at human contact and Emma would have simply appreciated the visuals and the effort.

As it was, Regina's softer, delicate efforts were simply heightening the desire she'd felt burning for the better part of a year. Regina's hot mouth on her breasts and body may not have been expert but they were no less gratifying.

Regina reached a point where she knew that going further meant really unfamiliar territory. She got off of Emma's waist and kneeled down between her thighs. Reaching up, Regina's hands began to nervously fumble with Emma's belt and pants. Regina was eager, but she couldn't deny that the new ground didn't make her a little uneasy. She knew from her heterosexual experiences that giving head to a girl, or at least Regina, was a hit or miss proposition. Unlike a blowjob, where even Regina's laziest efforts had been well received, eating pussy was not something she felt a great deal of confidence in.

"You have to tell me if I do something wrong, okay?" Regina said softly as she looked up at Emma.

Emma, who had lifted her hips to help the process of her disrobing, smiled warmly back at her. "Wow, vulnerable-you is really, really cute," Emma said teasingly although with some truth. This was the first she'd seen of Regina without all of her bravado and swagger intact. It was adorable.

"I'm serious," Regina protested, although that statement was undercut with a bite to Emma's freshly exposed hip.

"Just go with what feels right, you'll do fine," Emma said sweetly, stroking Regina's hair.

Regina, buoyed by Emma's words, did just that. Another quick motion and Emma was naked in front of her.

Regina again had to marvel at Emma's body. Like the rest of her, Emma's legs were pale and very toned. Feminine but strong. While she was admiring the body, Regina was somewhat relieved to see that Emma was well groomed down there, much as she herself was. Not that Regina had a preference, this was her first after all, but she very much did not like hair in her mouth and that was something that knew no gender barriers.

Regina began by kissing Emma's slick lips, almost as much as she'd have kissed her lover's mouth. It was an awkward move but she did get a small, soft moan from Emma. Regina then licked the length of Emma, bringing a shudder and a moan. Emma's moans served as Regina's teacher. Another kiss, this time with tongue, brought a groan. Regina had worried about the taste but, truth was, she found the taste fine. The more she licked, the more that Regina actually began to associate the taste with Emma and the pleasure she was giving.

Emma just looked down in amazement. This was a scene right out of her most preposterous teenage fantasy. Regina's tongue was swirling inside her, licking deeply. Regina's tongue worked hard, tasting her depths and providing delicious pleasure along the walls of Emma's cunt. Emma felt her legs wrap around Regina's head, her pussy tighten around the tongue inside her. Emma had braced herself for some really clumsy, teenage fumbling from Regina but it seemed that at least some of Regina's hetero experience carried over. It wasn't groundbreaking for Emma but it was good.

"Oh god, it's good," Emma moaned. "It's really fucking good."

Regina would have smiled if she could. Instead, she tried to step up the experience. Her hands found Emma's tight, well-formed ass and grabbed, lifting it, exposing even more of her lover to her eager mouth. Regina began tonguing deeper, more insistently, not relenting for a second. She began thinking about the things she liked, the head she liked to receive and began to improvise. A hand reached up to caress a breast. Breaks for air were also breaks to nibble a thigh. She made eye contact and got to see the effect she was having as Emma moaned and bucked in pleasure.

Then, when she had Emma groaning loudly, Regina removed her tongue from Emma's folds and clamped her lips around the small, hard bud of Emma's clit. Now it was subject to Regina's insistent licks, sucks and kisses.

"Fuck yes," Emma exclaimed as she felt the jolting electricity of Regina's tongue, lips and teeth on her most sensitive spot.

Regina was so close to getting her off that Emma could only pant the one ingredient she knew would send her over the edge. "F-fingers," she panted her request.

Regina heard and responded. Her own two fingers found Emma's opening and began returning what she'd received. Regina's confidence grew. This was not unfamiliar ground. Regina had fingered pussy before. True, it was her own and at a different angle, but the difference between fingering herself and Emma was the difference between driving stick and automatic, not the difference between driving stick and flying a helicopter.

Regina quickened the pace of her thrusts and her oral efforts as Emma bucked in pleasure. She was torn. She wanted Emma to cum and have it be as intense as her own orgasm but she wanted this sex to last. She did her best to vary the pace, to give Emma stretches of intense fucking followed by slower thrusts. Emma was not content to take that passively, however, as her slower efforts were met by harder bucks from Emma's hips and passioned urges to fuck her harder.

"Come on, fuck me," Emma said during one of those moments. Regina agreed. She'd drawn it out long enough. She began licking, taking the nub of Emma's clit between her lips and applying gentle sucking pressure as her fingers angled slightly and fucked Emma deeply.

"Come on," Regina said in a tone and with words that even surprised her, "cum for me baby, cum for your girl."

Emma didn't know if it was Regina's fingers or her tongue or just hearing Regina referring to herself as her girl or the more likely mix of it all but it was her turn to do as commanded.

She came. Hard.

She bucked and rode her orgasm all the way through. She could feel herself coating Regina's hands with her copious release and gripped Regina tighter to her. She felt her toes curl and cramp as her whole body felt as though it was pulsing and squeezing and exploding.

To her surprise, she felt Regina's fingers replaced again by her tongue as her orgasm coursed through her and Emma kept bucking. Riding Regina's tongue through the course of her orgasm. Soon, her bucks and moans were just little jolts and heavy breathing. Regina's licking, plunging tongue became sweet kisses.

"My girl, huh?" Emma said. Regina referring to herself as such was one thing that pierced the cloud of her orgasmic bliss.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and her voice was again that of the confident, smart aleck that Emma had known in the bar. "Hey, lesbian, straight, I know what to say to make someone cum," she said defiantly before tenderly holding her hand. "Fuck me, I think you broke my fucking fingers."

Emma did her best to shrug. She did tend to squeeze hard when she came. She didn't want to hurt Regina, but she didn't mind a little sting after her response to the question.

"I wondered why you pulled out," Emma said, dreamily,

"Yeah, well, that," Regina said with a smile, "and since this is only a two-time thing I wanted to get as much experience as I could. Now, not only have I had lesbian sex, I've had a girl cum in my mouth."

Regina's words did rouse Emma slightly from her indulgence. She opened her eyes and looked down at Regina, who'd slumped back onto her butt.

"What do you mean 'now you've had lesbian sex'?" Emma asked incredulously,

"Well, you know, I had a great fucking orgasm, then you had your own hopefully decent one. Sex. We had it." Regina said, looking slightly confused. Emma sat up, resting an elbow on her knee and stroking Regina's face before leaning down to give her a sweet, lingering kiss

"Oh you poor, poor, deprived straight girl," Emma chuckled.

Their positions had reversed. Emma was between Regina's thighs. Her tongue was rolling deep inside Regina's cunt. Eating her hungrily. Savouring the taste she'd anticipated. She was attacking Regina's depths, furiously tonguing as deep inside the busty girl as she could manage.

Regina was lost in delirious pleasure. Earlier she'd worried about just how intense Emma would be while giving head. If anything, Regina had to admit, she'd soft-sold the reality. It was the best head she'd ever had, bar-none. Just when Regina thought that Emma had found the right spot, Emma readjusted and went deeper or shifted angles or moved her attention to her clit and Regina found she had all number of right spots. Some new ones, even. It was like Regina's body was a sports car and Emma was finding new and higher gears.

Regina was at a loss for what to do. She squeezed her own breasts, rolled her own nipples around, put her hand in her hair, then in Emma's hair. She didn't know what to do. She knew she was going to cum, the first time she'd ever cum twice during sex. She knew it felt like a big one too, bigger even than her first.

And then it was gone. Emma withdrew her tongue. Regina had thought she'd replace it with fingers or just catch air, but Emma instead sat up and joined Regina on the couch, pushing her onto her back and kissing her way up from her breasts to her neck.

Soon they were intertwined, kissing and grinding against each other. It was nice, Regina had to admit, but she'd been so close and it'd been so good with Emma's tongue inside her that Regina felt compelled to protest.

"Wha-what happened," Regina pouted, even as she enjoyed the feeling of her breasts filling Emma's hands again.

"Well, I remembered you were straight," Emma said as she kissed Regina's neck, "and a straight girl wouldn't want another girl between her thighs, eating her to a screaming, shaking orgasm."

Regina struggled with the logic for a second. On the one hand it was true. On the other, well, nothing she'd done with Emma was something a straight girl would have done. Still, to pull back from the height of it just seemed mean.

"C'mon, please, baby," Regina moaned. "Eat me? Make me cum?"

Emma instead stopped her kissing and actually sat up, untangling herself from Regina completely.

"Mmmmm, no," Emma said wickedly. "I think that particular pleasure is what you're going to be looking forward to a year from now,"

"You know, I can still tell you to fuck off when you get back," Regina pouted again angrily,

"Yeah, you could," Emma said as she got off the couch. "But you won't,"

Regina turned on her side and watched as Emma walked back towards the door, retrieving the small pack she'd brought with her.

"And just what makes you so sure about that?" Regina asked. "I'm a fickle thing, my attentions may easily divert elsewhere in your absence."

Emma smiled as she reached into the pack

"Because I've got something else in mind for the memory I'm taking with me back overseas," Emma said as she removed her trusty leather harness from the pack, "And trust me, I think it'll be right up your alley."

Regina looked eagerly. She had a pretty good sense of what this was. In fact, when she'd proposed the whole arrangement, she'd mistakenly assumed that with the muscular, slightly masculine Emma, that strap-on sex would be the number one thing on the menu. It was the assumed similarity of the act that had made Regina so confident in proposing it.

Now, however, Regina realized that she might be in over her head. Emma had fingered her and eaten her out and both had been intense beyond her imagination. She briefly wondered what being fucked by Emma would be like and realized pretty quickly that her body shivered at the thought.

"Holy fuck!" Regina exclaimed when she saw the actual cock emerge from the pack. Emma knew it was ridiculous, knew that she'd bought the cock and had no claim to it really, but she felt a little flush of pride at the look at Regina's face as she examined Emma's cock. It was long and thick, realistically shaped and hung heavily when Emma firmly attached it to the harness. A quick tightening of the straps and Emma found the right spot, right where the small leather nub on the base of her cock would press against her clit.

"Damn, if I knew something like that could be attached to someone who wasn't a total asshole I wouldn't have had to date Killian Jones," Regina said, staring in amazement at the sight of the well-built woman with the massive cock dangling between her thighs.

"Killian Jones, huh?" Emma said with mock jealousy. "Was he bigger than me?"

Regina nervously bit her thumb, as she shook her head no. Killian had been her biggest and Emma's was significantly bigger, both in length and girth. Emma's even had what looked like realistic balls attached. Emma returned to the couch and again found herself kissing Regina's neck and cupping and caressing her breasts.

"And you know what I thought the second I saw you?" Emma asked as she took delight in the wide eyes and nervous look on Regina's beautiful face.

"What?" Regina said quietly as she reached out to grasp the thick cock in her hand. She knew it was silly, that Emma wouldn't feel it, but she still wanted to put it in her hands, put it in some kind of context.

It felt real. The same sort of heavy, spongy hardness that bigger cocks had. Ridiculously, she began stroking it slowly.

"I thought, now there's a woman who needs a really big cock to satisfy her," Emma whispered. She couldn't feel Regina's hands on the cock but she loved the visual. The way Regina looked equal parts scared and eager. Emma knew it was one of her more idiosyncratic kinks, but growing up in the garage her first exposure to sex-talk had been guys talking about how a woman looked when she was sucking or stroking cock, what it was like to have a girl really go crazy on a cock. It was why Emma had wanted to fuck girls with a strap-on in the first place. When Emma strapped it on, it was her cock, no quotation marks or caveats, and she took delight in the pleasure she could bring with it.

Ariel had been small and slight and Emma had used a much smaller one with her. Regina, Emma correctly guessed, was the kind of girl who a cock this size was built for. Again, Emma knew some might think it odd, but having that kind of a tool strapped on her waist gave her a pretty heady feeling of power.

"Lube. I have some lube in the bedroom," Regina said, still stroking at the shaft.

"If it turns out we need it, go get it," Emma said firmly. "But to start, why don't you suck it first."

Regina looked up at her strangely. Even though Emma's words caused the heat she was feeling to boil, her pussy get significantly wetter, she didn't understand. "But you won't feel it," Regina said softly as, even as she got between Emma's legs.

Regina found herself loving the way Emma's voice would turn as she gave orders. She liked a guy who took control in the bedroom and, it was turning out, she loved a woman who did the same.

"You'd be surprised," Emma smirked. "And the visual is what's going to give me the energy to give you the fucking of your life,"

"I'm just saying," Regina said, some confidence returning to her voice. "You are to eating pussy what I am to sucking cock and it's a shame you don't get the full experience."

It wasn't easy. The size of the thing made Regina stretch just to get the head of it into her mouth. Then there was the lack of response. As much as the cock look and felt real, it didn't taste real. It tasted like a dildo.

Regina decided to simply follow Emma's advice. She was lubricating it. She used as much spit as she could, tried to get the entire length wet, licking the parts she couldn't suck. In doing so, she realized she was getting a soft moan from Emma if she ground the base of the cock against her. Soon Regina realized what was happening and did it faster, harder. Now she was losing herself in the blowjob. The faster she ground the cock, which she was doing as she bobbed her head, the louder Emma moaned. She did her best to suppress the instinct to gag and gave it her all.

Emma had to admit it was a terrific blowjob. The visual stimulus alone was great, but Regina really did grasp how to work the cock to rub her clit. Emma was more than content to lean back on the couch and let the large breasted, nubile goddess she'd somehow picked up do her thing.

Emma took in the sight, those heaving breasts and those deep brown eyes looking up at her, those ruby red lips stretched around her cock and, combined with the rubbing of her clit, enjoyed every second. If she'd had a beer in her free hand she could have died happily.

"Fuh-fuck," Regina said as she pulled her mouth of the cock, interrupting Emma's fantasy. She sputtered, slightly, getting even more spit on the cock, her hand rubbing it down to the base.

Emma smiled. As much as she'd been enjoying the sight of Regina on her knees, it was a diversion. She wanted to fuck her. Still, she thought something needed to be said in acknowledgement of Regina's game attempt to indulge her kink.

"That was the best blowjob I've ever had," Emma said, stroking Regina's hair.

"You know, you'd think I'd get tired of hearing that," Regina said with a smile as she caught her breath. "But nope."

"You know, if I were the jealous type, I'd ask you just how many guys had told you that," Emma joked.

"And if I were the confident, independent, sex-positive type, I'd say it's none of your fucking business," Regina smiled with humour as she stood up. "So it's none of your fucking business,"

"I know," Emma assured her.

"I'm a healthy woman with healthy appetites," Regina continued with a big smile, "That's the reason we're here after all."

Emma nodded and began to stand up where she was met by Regina's hand on her chest, pushing her back down.

"Uh, uh, uh," Regina said, shaking her head and straddling the couch again. "I'm going to need to start on top to get used to that thing,"

Emma was not inclined to argue. True, she typically liked to be on top, but she found it very, very hard to argue with Regina when she was positioned as such.

With Regina's hands above her head as she tried to position the cockhead, Regina's lovely dangling breasts were right at her mouth's level. Taking the initiative, Emma did her best to catch one of the lovely orbs in her mouth as they passed.

"Aww, I would have been gentle," Emma said in mock protest before striking gold, sucking one of Regina's breasts into her mouth hungrily.

"I know," Regina moaned as she finally felt the cockhead at her entrance and the feeling of Emma's lips. She looked down and bent her head to Emma's ears to whisper, "But I won't."

Regina sank down, letting the cock penetrate her deeply. She had to moan at the way it spread her open, stretching her. Just the initial entrance had Regina agreeing with Emma's assessment of her. She did like big cocks.

"Holy fuck," Regina moaned as she sank deeper. She couldn't believe the sight of the giant thing disappearing inside her or the feeling of herself being spread wider and wider as it went deeper. Then again, Regina couldn't ever remember feeling this wet. Emma's tongue had done so much to get her off she felt almost nothing aside from that hunger to get her rocks off. She felt like she could do anything to get there.

She rolled her hips, letting herself fuck what was inside her. The pleasure was intense but only fed into her need to go deeper. She kept sinking. Every time she relaxed her legs and sank deeper, she rolled her hips and bounced a little, getting used to the new depths.

Soon she was past where anyone had ever been in her. She marveled at it. She knew it was cliché, knew it was terrible but this was the biggest cock that had ever been inside her and it felt so fucking good.

Emma kept licking and sucking, squeezing Regina's breasts together to facilitate the quick switch from one breast to the other. Still, her eyes were firmly on Regina, loving the sight of what her cock was doing to the younger woman. Regina looked like she was halfway between screaming and passing out. She rolled her hips slightly, matching Regina's movements, plunging it inside Regina rather than letting her sink on her own.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Regina moaned as she felt the entire cock enter her. She looked down, almost in amazement, to confirm what she felt. She was resting on the soft leather of Emma's harness. She had to breathe heavily, adjust herself; she felt the tightness within her relax a little as she stretched around the thick cock inside her. Emma gripped Regina's waist tightly and began steadying herself. She was going to give Regina the fucking of both their lives.

"Now I'm going to fu-"

"Uh, uh, uh" Regina broke in, doing her best to keep calm and collected despite feeling the fire inside her building and building to an almost unbearable level. "Now, I'm going to show you how I ride it." Regina began rolling her hips again.

At this viewpoint, Emma could see how it looked when Regina got to work and it was another in the long line of jaw-dropping sights that she'd seen today. Those silky, cat-like hips rolling around, grinding against her harness gave Emma even more of a jolt than Regina had managed when she was on her knees sucking. Emma couldn't quite believe it. Emma herself had mastered the art of getting herself off while fucking with a strap-on, but it was always when she was in control, when she was controlling the pace.

Regina seemed to have figured out a way to do it herself, just with the grinding of her hips. If this was how Regina fucked, Emma wondered with amazement how any guy could have lasted more than thirty seconds with her.

"Oh fuck, yes," Emma exclaimed as Regina picked up speed, grinding the nub against her clit faster.

"You like that baby?" Regina asked, pleased in part because her efforts were paying off with Emma's own pleasure and in part because she was fucking a massive, stiff cock with every scrap of effort she could muster. Doing what she needed to get Emma off was also working double with her. She quickly knew that fucking Emma was going to go gangbusters. She could feel her own orgasm building and tried to double her efforts, tried to get Emma there as well. Her plan seemed to backfire. The wonderful fullness, the way the cock scraped against every nerve ending she knew she had in her cunt and a few that had previously gone uncharted, it all multiplied as she did her best to get Emma off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma moaned. Regina's increased speed made the nub on her harness feel like a small, stiff finger frantically frigging at her clit. Emma's first orgasms had been from a similar motion. For a second Emma was back in her bedroom in her father's house fingering herself to a picture of a large breasted pin-up girl. And she laughed. Never in teenage-Emma's wildest dreams had she imagined an orgasm like the one she was about to receive, one brought on by a woman riding her cock who brought any of those models to shame. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure from her clit, radiating out through her entire body, a pure blast of nostalgic bliss. These large breasts weren't a photo she was staring at, they were real, full, beautiful, smelling of apples and cinnamon, bouncing in front of her face, boomeranging so hard up and down as Regina bounced on her cock Emma worried they might smack into her own face.

"Cu-cu-cumming" Emma exclaimed as another wave rode through her. This time it was too much. She felt her orgasm rip from her, course through every part of her, starting in her clit and ending in her fingertips and toes.

"Oh thank fuck," Regina said. She'd been trying to hold her own back, knowing she'd collapse and lose Emma's if she didn't, but by the time Emma's hands dug harder into her ass and she saw Emma scream, Regina's efforts to hold back her orgasm were like a tiny little beaver dam trying to hold back the Pacific Ocean.

She gave in to her own orgasm, riding for a bit for her own personal pleasure, before she felt her massive orgasm overtake her. She'd never had a reaction like it. She physically shook with pleasure as she came. She kissed Emma passionately, frantically as they came together, the two women holding onto each other as if for dear life as their powerful orgasms reduced them to quivering, giggling messes.

"You are incredible," Emma was the first to speak, tenderly kissing Regina's forehead as she composed herself.

Regina just smiled and hugged Emma tightly. Her first multi-orgasmic experience had left her incapable expressing gratitude, accepting compliments or speech of any sort. As she lay in Emma's strong arms, Regina had to admit that her doubts about her two-fuck rule were getting very real. She knew Emma still had to leave in the morning and, even as satisfied as she was, the prospect of not getting a repeat performance the next night left her feeling a sadness she couldn't quite describe.

Emma, however, was not done. She didn't know where the strength was coming from but she assumed it was hidden reserves of passion she knew she'd have no outlet for in the coming months.

She stood from the couch with Regina still in her arms. Regina was not a small woman but Emma seemed to lift her effortlessly. Regina shrieked and giggled in delight. She'd never been carried before. However, just as soon as it started, Emma stopped.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I don't know where your bedroom is," Emma admitted sheepishly.

"Second on the right," Regina said with a laugh, nodding her head towards a hallway.

Emma found Regina's bedroom easily, her weight apparently no problem as Emma carried her the entire way. To Regina's surprise and delight, as soon as Emma laid Regina down on her messy, unmade bed Emma had made it quite clear that their lovemaking was not over.

"I knew I should have set a time limit," Regina said, doing her best to hide her excitement and sound exasperated. The eager way she spread her legs for Emma, however, made it very clear that she was as anxious to continue as Emma seemed.

Emma leaned into Regina and kissed her hard on the lips as she positioned the head of her cock. Emma entered Regina skillfully as the two kissed, feeling Regina moan around her mouth as the cock again found Regina's willing depths.

Emma could feel the little daggers of fatigue at the corner of her eyes. She knew she didn't have a ton of energy left. As much as she enjoyed the little moans and gasps of Regina's pleasure as she slowly thrust inside, Emma knew she would need to end things fast. Besides, Emma wasn't interested right now in something soft or slow. She wasn't going to let Regina reassume control either. Her intentions were to give Regina the fucking Emma had been saving up for a year and the one she'd wanted to give Regina ever since she'd first laid eyes on the busty barmaid. Positioning herself expertly, Emma put Regina's legs up on her shoulders and began thrusting powerfully and forcefully.

Now it was Regina's turn to admire Emma's body mid-fuck. Tensing, Regina could see those well-defined abs and strong arms using all of their power to deliver the mind-blowing fucking she was receiving.

Regina knew of the Greek legend of the Amazons and the image was strong in her mind as she watched Emma thrusting in and out of her. Emma was an Amazonian warrior and she was a willing and receptive prize. The relentless pounding of Emma's cock, however, soon battered her silly fantasies into nothing. Regina had thought she'd gotten accustomed to the size of the cock when they'd fucked on the couch, but she instantly realized that was very different from having the massive thing fucked into her powerfully. It was a sensation unlike any Regina had felt, a heady mix of welcome pain and unbearable pleasure that made Regina want to ask for mercy and beg for more all at once.

Regina felt so full of Emma that she thought that any additional pressure on her body would actually make her burst and come apart at the seams.

"Oh Christ, it's so good, so fucking good. Fuck me, baby," Regina pleaded.

Emma, however, was somewhat less than satisfied. As much as she enjoyed watching Regina enraptured and the sight of her massive breasts shaking and slapping together with every thrust, it was an awkward angle and uncomfortable on her knees. Emma knew that at another angle, she could fuck Regina even harder. Withdrawing, Emma gave a hard slap to Regina's butt.

"Come on, hands and knees," Emma commanded.

"Face down, ass up, that's the way you like to fuck, huh?" Regina said, somewhat annoyed that her fucking had been interrupted, if even for the second it took her to comply with her lover's wishes. Soon Regina was on her hands and knees, eagerly looking behind her as Emma again took up position behind her.

Emma let her hands rest on Regina's butt, again squeezing. Each time Emma touched Regina's glorious backside it felt better, firmer, fuller.

Emma had always wondered about the phrase "an ass for days" but Regina made it make sense to her. She'd gladly spend a few days admiring the firm backside in her hands right now, squeezing it, kissing it. Even fucking it if Regina was up for it. But that was a pleasure for another day. Tonight Emma was going to get it all out of her system.

Every bit of Emma's passion went into her thrusts as she entered Regina and began fucking her from behind, every bit of anxiety she'd felt about living in the closet the last six years, every frustration with her life in the Army, every day she'd wanted to be with her girl but was across an ocean, every bit of resentment at her stupid ex-girlfriend. It all fuelled her as she savagely fucked Regina. Emma didn't even realize all of the force and passion she was pouring into her fucking until she realized that the bed was shaking as the headboard slammed loudly against the wall with such force that it sounded like lightning crashing. Even that noise, however, was drowned out by Regina's screams.

Emma slowed a little to make sure she hadn't gone overboard, that Regina wasn't in the bad kind of pain. As soon as she did though, Regina shouted at her in a voice that sounded an equal mix of frantic plea and insistent command, "Don't you fucking dare slow down."

After that there weren't words, just screams, loud screams trying to express the sensations inside her. Nothing Regina had ever done, not with herself, not with any guy, not even with Emma earlier in the evening compared to the feeling Emma was bringing out in her now. Emma had been fucking her for five minutes in that position and Regina was screaming her pleasure as words failed her. She'd started cumming shortly after the fucking began, her third orgasm of the night, and as Emma continued fucking, picking up speed with every thrust, Regina's orgasms kept coming. She didn't know where they started or ended anymore. It was just one long, continuous earth-shattering orgasm. Each time she was pushed over the edge, Regina knew it had to be the last one, but then Emma would keep thrusting and she'd cum again, more ragged sparks of pleasure erupting in her brain.

The harder Emma fucked, the more rapid and intense Regina's cumming was so Regina issued another plea, "Harder, oh fuck, fuck me harder."

Emma didn't know how Regina could take it but there was no disputing what she was looking at. She was jackhammering the entire length of the cock into Regina's willing body. Regina was shaking and screaming and begging for more and Emma was happy to oblige.

Regina could feel another massive orgasm inside her, so big she felt as though it would dwarf the rest of them, so big it would have intimidated her if it weren't for Emma's cock turning her into a lust-crazed monster. She wanted that orgasm, wanted it more than anything she could remember. She would do anything for it.

As that thought coursed through her, Regina flashed back to an earlier conversation she'd had with Emma. At the time Regina hadn't really understood but now she did. She understood and she agreed and wanted to let Emma know.

"Fu-fuck me, Daddy," Regina said softly before repeating herself loudly, "Fuck me, Daddy."

Emma chuckled a little at Regina's submission and found her last ounce of strength, thrusting even harder. It sent Regina over the edge.

Regina's scream turned into a shriek, almost noiseless, as her body began shaking and pulsing. The orgasm she'd chased slamming into her like a brick wall, leaving her a mess of nerve endings and jelly. Regina saw stars as a pleasure unlike any she'd known seemed to engulf her. It drained her completely and she collapsed on the bed as it rippled through her very core. Her cunt gushed and spasmed around the huge cock that had given it to her as her body convulsed. It was the orgasm to end all orgasms as far as Regina was concerned. She felt heavy as lead and lighter than air all at once.

Emma also collapsed, falling onto Regina's back. She'd wanted to give Regina every bit of her energy. Release all of her tension through this fuck and, momentarily at least, she felt as though it had worked. She'd had the best sex of her life with the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. As far as Emma was concerned, life wasn't all that bad. She pulled her cock from Regina and rolled over, landing on the bed beside her.

Regina, however, was doing her best to step down from the clouds and stars and find her way back to earth. It wasn't easy but she managed. She stopped shaking, even as she felt a few last pulses of her orgasm slip through her, and also rolled onto her back. She looked over at Emma who was smiling back at her.

"Ok, ok, fuck, you win," Regina said, shocked at the fact that words were still within her grasp. "I'm a fucking lesbian now, you happy?"

Emma knew that Regina was trying to sound smart and sarcastic but she just smiled. She wasn't going to force the issue. Whatever they did after this night was in Regina's hands. Emma just knew she'd made a pretty persuasive argument.

"Not bad, huh?" Emma smiled as she stared into Regina's eyes,

"Not at all," Regina said dreamily. "A solid B or B-plus."

"Bitch, please," Emma scoffed. "You called me your fucking daddy."

"I didn't," Regina lied. "And I'm going to sue you for such vicious and unfounded slander in the morning."

Emma was in the middle of thinking of a response to that when she noticed that Regina had fallen into a deep and contented sleep. She looked over and saw that, on a small nightstand beside the bed, Regina's alarm clock read three o'clock in the morning. They'd been fucking for nearly three hours straight. Emma, who knew she still had to wake up in a few hours, grimaced a little before leaning over to give Regina a tender kiss on the forehead. Emma drifted into her own sleep, letting Regina hog the covers. As the joke went, Emma had the tendency to smoke after good sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THE EPILOGUE TO FINISH THIS SEXY JOURNEY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and then a 2-part epilogue.

The bus station was relatively quiet at this time of morning. Aside from a few stragglers and a couple of fellow soldiers, the only ones there seemed to be Emma and Regina. Emma had managed her few hours of sleep before she'd risen to the beeping of her watch. She'd wanted to let Regina sleep in, knew Regina had deserved it after all they'd done the night before, but Regina would have none of it. Regina got up with Emma and had driven her to the bus station.

Looking at her, Emma still felt her breath being taken away. Regina probably felt as though it was a plain, simple dress she was wearing and, Emma had to admit, it would have been on most. On Regina, however, her curves were hugged tightly and even the modest neckline showed more cleavage than most women could have managed on their best days.

Back at her apartment Emma had thought about pressing her luck, going in for a goodbye fuck in the morning, but she'd known that time wouldn't have allowed it even if Regina would have. Emma also didn't want to come face-to-face with the possibility that, after the heady rush of sex had subsided, Regina might have firmly stuck to her rule.

Emma knew that Regina had been right. There was something very valuable about her last memory of the States before deployment being of her one night with Regina and being reminded that was all it was would have soured it slightly. So Emma simply straightened her uniform and smiled.

Her brief moment of peace being interrupted by the scratchy sound of the PA. "Attention passengers, the bus for Columbus will be departing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way to the boarding area."

"Well, that's me," Emma said, smiling at Regina weakly. Emma didn't feel anywhere near as bitter as she had before she'd met Regina. There were parts of her that were even looking forward to be back among her company and fellow soldiers. Still, as strange as it was, she felt a pang of sadness of leaving Regina.

Emma had to give her head a shake. She'd made fun of Ariel for how quickly she'd fallen for her and now Emma was fighting feelings of a startling depth for someone she'd only known for four days and who had insisted that theirs was not to be a relationship past two wonderful nights.

"Well, go then. Proclaim liberty through all the lands and to the inhabitants thereof," Regina said with a smile.

"What?"

Regina giggled. "It's from a movie, never mind."

Around them, others were saying their goodbyes and shuffling towards the bus. Emma took another look at Regina, the last she might take for nearly a year. Same as the first time, Emma had to marvel at just how beautiful she was, how just the sight of her made Emma want to throw her down, tear her clothes off that marvelous body and fuck her with all her power. The fact that Emma had actually done that the night before didn't dull her desires one iota.

And there was more, the humour, the sweetness, the take-no-shit attitude. As Emma tried to steel herself for her goodbye, she knew there was more that she needed to say. She took a step towards Regina and stared deeply into those green eyes, eyes that Emma swore were doing their own best to stay composed.

"Regina, I love-" Emma started before catching herself. Truth was, Emma herself wasn't sure how she wanted that sentence to end. She definitely didn't want to put Regina on the spot like that either. She could see Regina's eyes widen a little before Emma spoke quickly to try and resolve the sentence she'd left open. "I loved fucking you."

Regina's lips spread into her wide smile as she closed her eyes and looked towards the ground.

"I loved fucking you too," Regina said softly before looking back up at Emma. "So hurry back, ok? Because you've got one more."

Emma chuckled and nodded. She knew that she needed to catch her bus, knew that everyone else had boarded, which meant they were probably looking at her. Emma resigned herself to walking away, boarding the bus and leaving Regina behind for the time being. As she tried to turn to walk away, however, a competing instinct kept her rooted in place, not allowing her to take a step. Emma knew what that instinct was and how to satisfy it. She felt a tremendous freedom knowing that she could satisfy that instinct without fear of repercussions.

"Fuck it," Emma said defiantly as she grabbed Regina in her arms and kissed her. It was a deep kiss, strong and firm. Her hands wrapped around the small of Regina's back and bent her backwards slightly with the force of their kiss.

Regina, albeit taken by surprise, returned the kiss strongly, resting her hands lightly on Emma's shoulder as their lips pressed together softly and their tongues gave the slightest push.

It was a kiss that Emma hoped would say what she hadn't been able to a second before, but even if it failed at that, it was a hell of a kiss.


	7. EPILOGUE - PT 1: TWO MONTHS LATER

"Specialist Swan!" shouted the male voice. Ordinarily Emma would have snapped to attention but she knew the voice. It was just mail call. Still, it did surprise her. The only person Emma got mail from was her grandmother and a fresh batch of cookies had just arrived a week earlier.

Emma stood up wearily from her table. She'd been trying to enjoy a meal after a long day. She was now two months into her deployment and some of her familiar fatigue, boredom and stress had again crept back inside her. Unsurprisingly, things had fallen apart a little without her and Emma was spearheading a yeoman effort to clear a backlog of busted Humvees, leaving her drained to the point of exhaustion. She was desperate to get back to her bunk to enjoy a few hours of downtime. She looked up and smiled at the young private delivering the mail and signed for it.

"More cookies, I guess," the private said as he handed her the small, brown box.

Emma gave a pitying laugh at the predictability of her mail before instantly recognizing that this was not the same old package she tended to receive every few months. The return address was not her grandmother.

It was, in fact, from Regina Mills. Care of The Rabbit Hole Pub.

Emma had, much like Regina had predicted, not been able to forget Regina or their night together for a single day of her deployment. While there were moments where she was alone and thought back fondly of it, the truth was that thinking of Regina and the things she could have been doing with her had made her time on the base even harder. The only thing keeping Emma going on some days was the promise of that second night.

Emma stood up and quickly rushed from the mess. Emma had been quartered with a mechanic in another unit and she knew that her roommate was working a different shift than she was. That meant Regina's package could be opened in private. Emma completed the trip from the mess to her barracks in record time, her heart pounding with anticipation. Arriving at her quarters, Emma rushed to her room, locking the door behind her for good measure. She didn't know what she was expecting in her package but there was a strong desire on her part to see it privately. Emma reached for her pocketknife and was soon tearing the brown paper wrapping open, doing the same to the packing tape.

Emma laughed when she got it open. Inside was a small metal tin. Reaching in, Emma carefully removed the top to reveal stacks of small chocolate chip cookies. Emma laughed at her luck. She lifted the cookie tin out and set it on her desk.

As she did, she saw that there was something else in her package. A large manila envelope was packed tightly beneath the cookies. Emma reached inside for it and could feel it was fairly thick. She undid the small red tie at the back of the envelope and reached inside.

They were pictures. High quality, glossy, eight by elevens. The first was of Regina. She was standing against what Emma recognized as the wall in her apartment where they'd first kissed. The only thing Regina appeared to be wearing was the olive green regulation t-shirt that Emma had left behind. Regina's hands were at the bottom of the shirt, tugging it down, stretching the material over her hips and covering herself.

On Emma the shirt had been tight. On Regina, stretching over her massive chest and being pulled down, the shirt was like a second skin. Emma could clearly make out the outlines of the puffy nipples she'd so enjoyed having in her mouth. Her brown hair was slightly messy and she had no make-up on. She looked, Emma thought, very much like she had the morning after their night together.

The other photos were similar. They were all risqué and revealing but not obscene or sleazy. The next was a side shot of Regina in her kitchen. This time she was in high heels, perfectly made up and with her hair done. There was a string of pearls around her neck. She was making what looked like the cookies she'd sent. The only thing she appeared to be wearing was a thin, white apron and there were patches of white flour on her ample cleavage. There was another with a yellow ribbon and bow around her chest, the material just wide enough to cover Regina's nipples, and only Regina's own hands strategically placed between her legs. There were others. One of Regina as an impossibly busty French maid, caught in an expression of surprise. Regina in what looked like bridal lingerie and a veil. Each photo had a message written on the back in red lipstick. There was "36-26-37", "Keeping the home fires burning", "Untie my Yellow Ribbon" and various other sexually suggestive notes. The very last simply read, "Your very own pin-up girl."

Emma moaned half in frustration and half in pleasure. Each photo was one of the sexiest things Emma had ever seen. Looking at them, how it looked as though Regina had used all of her skills to faithfully represent the style Emma had mentioned and how Regina herself fit so well into them, Emma could barely believed that what she was looking at was a real woman, one Emma had been with. The thought brought a familiar heat to Emma's insides. Suddenly Emma was very glad she had her bunk to herself for a few hours.

That was not the only treat for Emma in the envelope. A disc also fell out as Emma turned it upside down. Emma reached for her old laptop and booted it up, cursing the slowness of technology as it creaked its way to life. Eventually though, the machine powered on and the disc tray opened. Emma inserted the disk and clicked it open.

There were audio and video files. Emma's hands were almost trembling as she opened one of the video files. The image on her screen became one of Regina, standing in her living room and staring into the camera

"Hey baby," Regina's voice said. "Hope this picks you up."

The quality wasn't great but Emma could clearly make out enough. Music came on in the background and Regina began swaying her hips. Then the clothes started coming off. Emma hit close. She didn't even know why. She just wanted to see if they were all like that. Emma eagerly opened an audio file named "ALONE TIME."

"Hey baby," cooed Regina's seductive voice as the file opened, "I thought maybe, when you get some alone time, after a hard day of dispatching our nation's enemies, you might want to lay back, get comfy, start thinking of me. Of what we did that night. Maybe unbuckle your pants. Remember how you fucked me. How you took me. How you made me scream and moan for you. How you fucked me like nobody ever had. Remember my taste, my sounds, my smells."

Emma smiled as she leaned back in her bed. She remembered. It was apples and cinnamon. She did as the tape suggested, sliding her fingers below the waistband of her fatigues.

"Remember baby, how I was between your thighs, licking you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER I KNOW...JUST ONE MORE PART AND THIS SWEET SEXY JOURNEY IS OVER =(


	8. EPILOGUE - PT. 2

It was ten o'clock. Just another dead Tuesday in a string of them. Leroy was, again, Regina's only customer. Still, Regina saw the plus side. If she got rid of Leroy she could at least close early.

"One more for the road, Leroy?" Regina asked, hoping he might get the hint.

"Maybe, doll," Leroy said, his raspy voice slurring only slightly. "If I can finally convince you to come home with me."

Regina smiled at their familiar routine.

"I'd give you a heart attack, Leroy," Regina said with a wink as she poured the shot of bourbon in front of him.

"Probably." Leroy nodded. "But that's at the top of my list of ways to go."

Regina laughed as she emptied the bottle, noting she'd have to get another one from the back.

"Besides," Leroy continued, "you're not still seeing that Hood kid, so what, you finally decided to date what's-his-name? Jefferson?"

"You're the only guy in my life these days Leroy," Regina said with a wink, trying to cover up what her statement meant. It was true, Regina wasn't seeing anyone. After Emma, Regina had tried to get into the swing of things again. She'd gone on a few dates in the first month, but both guys, while nice, seemed utterly pointless to Regina. The old her might have taken one home just to clear her cobwebs, but Regina couldn't. It just didn't feel the same anymore. Her hands and her battery-operated toys had been her only lover for the better part of a year now and her sexual thoughts were consumed by her night with Emma.

Regina had tried to break the habit. Tried using her old masturbatory fantasies. But each time they'd left her frustrated and, when she'd break down, she'd again find Emma in her minds eye. Not just in one of the acts they'd engaged in but in new ones. Fantasies that Regina found herself having as she invariably would continue masturbating.

That had been one of the reasons for the package she'd sent. She'd hoped that shooting herself dressed up for some of those fantasies might get them off her mind. Cooking for Emma before sex on the kitchen floor. Emma coming home to untie that yellow ribbon. Even the bridal lingerie was the result of the idea of a hetero fantasy Regina used to have being transferred over to Emma. Regina had joked in bed about Emma turning her into a lesbian, but, more and more, Regina was starting to believe it was true. Even scarier, Regina didn't even mind the thought so much.

That was why now, a few days away from Emma's return, Regina was so tense. Regina didn't know what she wanted to happen. The thought of Emma showing up in the bar in a few days terrified her. The thought of Emma not showing up terrified her. Regina had no idea what to expect or how she'd react. She felt like she was back in school with a book report due and she hadn't read the book.

"I'm going to go get another bottle from the back, Leroy," Regina said, letting the business of running her bar interrupt her sexual identity crisis for the umpteenth time in the last few months.

Regina made her way to the back. Regina stood there for a second, thoughts of Emma again distracting her from the simple task, before she shook her head clear and grabbed a bottle. She made up her mind to get good and plastered once she kicked Leroy out. She stood in the cool back room of her bar for a second before walking out to something she hadn't expected.

Standing in the doorway, large green bag slung over her shoulder, was Emma.

At first Regina thought it was a mirage. Some sort of sex-starvation induced hallucination, but that idea was quickly dismissed. It was Emma. Tall, well built and pretty, her sandy blonde hair still in the ponytail beneath her camouflage cap and dressed in fatigues. There was no mistaking the girl she hadn't managed to stop thinking about for five consecutive minutes for lunch. She looked harried and exhausted, but no less appealing for it. Absence, it seemed, had really made the heart grow fonder.

"Days," Regina blurted, trying to think of what to say but not finding much. Eventually her mouth and brain reached some sort of tentative agreement and a passable sentence left her lips, "You're not supposed to be back for days."

"Caught an earlier flight," Emma said. Immediately Regina could see that fierce, intense desire in Emma's brown eyes. The same that had made her feel so uncomfortable the first time she saw it and that had made her feel so sexy when they'd fucked. Regina felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth dry. "Don't mind, do you?"

"No, I'm just not ready is all," Regina sputtered. This was true. In her fantasies, Emma had come back to a perfectly made up Regina who'd planned ahead. Regina had bought the white bridal lingerie for their next night together. Candles, roses, a bubble bath together, other things. Regina had planned it all out in her head. "I look like a mess."

Emma walked into the bar, a broad grin on her face.

"Regina, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Emma said as she leaned forward and passionately kissed Regina. It was a repeat of their kiss at the bus station, hungry but restrained. Regina felt herself melt into Emma's strong arms. The kiss lasted longer this time, breaking only when Regina felt the need to break for air.

"Even if you're a bit of a tease for that fucking package," Emma winked as she looked down at Regina.

"I thought you'd like it," Regina said slyly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Emma said plainly.

Looking up at Emma, being held in her arms, remembering Emma's power and performance in the bedroom, all doubts were erased from Regina's mind. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"I was thinking, by the way," Regina said. "You know how I said I should set a time limit on your nights?"

Emma nodded. "I know, I know, we went a long time last time but I'm thinking-"

"I'm thinking I've set a fair one." Regina said, interrupting Emma with a determined voice. "I'm thinking weeks. Months. Hell, years and years and years if you're inclined."

Emma smiled broadly. Regina could instantly see that her feelings were reciprocated, fully and completely. Lesbian, straight, Regina didn't give a shit about labels any more. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Emma, now and for as long as she could see into the future.

"That's a lot of fucking," Emma said. "Might even wear me out."

"Well, you know," Regina shrugged, "I figure there'll be breaks for eating, sleeping, work, taking me to the movies, things like that."

"Sounds good to me," Emma said with a wink. "Because I meant what I said you know, I loved fucking you."

The words hung in the air for a second. Both women knew exactly what Emma meant.

"Me too," Regina said softly, looking down at her feet. Both women knew what Regina meant as well. As far as romantic moments went, it may not have been traditional but, Regina had to admit, it fit her and Emma pretty well.

"Soooo," Emma said, motioning to her head upstairs. Regina just nodded and turned back towards the bar.

"All right Leroy, it really is time for you to go now," Regina said firmly. The older man rose unsteadily to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Alright, alright, what's so all-fire important that it's got you so worked up?" Leroy asked as he made his way past the two women, seemingly not noticing their embrace.

Regina considered the question, looked at Emma, then back at Leroy.

"My girlfriend is back from overseas and wants to fuck the hell out of me," Regina answered.

Leroy grabbed his hat and coat from the rack before opening the heavy door into the cool night air.

"Well, as reasons go..." Leroy said with a bit of a twinkle before quickly and silently disappearing into the night.

As they watched him leave, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, kissing her neck softly from behind.

"Now you, missy, have about thirty seconds to get that gorgeous ass of yours upstairs," Emma said as she placed a kiss just below Regina's ear and began groping the soft body that had been on her mind for far too long.

"Mmmm," Regina moaned as she felt Emma's hands on her breasts. "Is that an order?"

"It is," Emma confirmed.

"And if I don't comply, I assume I get punished severely?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"You do," Emma said, biting her ear gently. Her words hung in the air several seconds without any movement from Regina. "Well?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

And with that, Emma leaned down and threw Regina over her shoulder, lifting her easily, and made her way to the small staircase to their apartment amid Regina's delighted shrieks of laughter.

Reaching the room Emma closed the door behind them with a kick and barely had time to put Regina on the floor before Regina's lips were on her. However passionate, it wasn't rushed. They had all night long, and both of them were gonna take full advantage of it.

Regina was gently biting down on Emma's pulse point, when she felt hands moving up her sides, under her shirt. She raised her arms above her head to help on the removal of her shirt. Hands moved back down on her waist, and she was slowly pushed backwards toward the bed. The hollow of her knees bumped into the frame of the bed, and she let herself fall down onto the mattress, Emma hovering above her.

Strong long fingers trailed over her collar-bone, outlined her breasts and continued their journey down over her abdomen, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. They stopped just above the waistband of her jeans. 'God how much I miss her touch!', Regina thinks.

Emma locks eyes with Regina smirking she sits on her heels stopping just for a second to enjoying the view, and the she finish removing their clothes, leaning down on her hands Emma glues her body to the one beneath her. Their breasts touched, hard nipples rubbing against each other. Soft lips touched Regina's, kissing, tasting, loving.

Regina gently moves against Emma, arching her body to feel more of the strong body above her, hooking her wrist behind Emma's neck, lips never stopping, hands continue to roam over soft skin remembering their first time together. Regina's hand reach Emma's backside and squeeze hard getting a growl/moan in response.

Emma takes Regina's hand in her own and pins them above Regina's head. Regina smirks. Emma hold both hand with her left hand, while her right start its decent between Regina's breast, stomach, inner tight until it reaches Regina's pussy. Both moan at the sensation and state of arousal.

"You're so wet baby" Emma moans in Regina's ear.

"Emma, please…" Is the only response Regina can give, her body craving her soldier's touch.

Hearing the need in the Latina's voice Emma quickly thrust two fingers deep into Regina's hot wet core, and start moving deep and hard, pounding her lover.

"Fuck!...So good!...Just like that baby!" Regina says, half screaming half moaning.

Emma moves her leg straddling one of Regina's tight and start grinding using the movement to get the much needed friction to come with her lover and to push her fingers deeper withing her lover. Moving their hips together a small layer of sweat starts to cover their bodies, moans and gasp is the only sound within the room.

Regina bites into Emma's shoulder and the soldier knows she's close to the edge.

"Together?", Emma asks, whispering the question into her ear.

"Together," Regina replies breathless shivering at the sensation of hot air close to her hypper-sensitive skin.

The both pick up the pace, and start grinding faster and harder, Regina suprises Emma by slipping her hand between her bodies deeping two finger inside Emma's hot core. "Fuck yes! Emma moans. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm, both woman sliding up and down, coming together hard.

Emma not being able to hold herself up no longer falls on top of Regina's sweaty hot body, both women breathing hard, enjoying the bliss, smiling at each other, Regina lifts Emma's chin looking into those bright green eyes, now almost black with desire and love kisses her slowly but passionetly.

"I missed you", Regina murmures shyly against Emma's lips.

"I missed you more", Emma replies.

Both women smile and wrap in eachothers arms they lay in bed enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, knowing that they have found their forever.

THE END


End file.
